Quand le voile se lève
by Snapy49
Summary: La guerre est finit … Voldemort est vaincu mais tant de vie ont été gâché et détruite … Harry n'est plus le même, Hermione repense à tout cela, souhaitant sincèrement pouvoir changer les choses. Que se passe-t-il alors lorsqu'un portail temporel l'entraîne dans une version qui va tout changer ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Un portail d'autrefois

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Emma et Harley pour la correction

Ne prend pas totalement en compte le tome 7 ! Rated M pour plus tard.

 **Chapitre 1 : Portail d'autrefois**

Dépitée, voilà ce qu'elle était ! Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle entre deux soins aux multiples blessés de cet ultime combat qui venait d'avoir lieu à Poudlard. Beaucoup avait péris avant ou pendant la bataille : Remus, Tonks, Fred, Molly, Rogue, Sirius, Luna, Ron … Pourquoi elle avait survécu ? Pourquoi allait-elle devoir vivre avec ce cœur lourd et ces souvenirs de moments heureux qui ne seraient jamais comme avant ? C'est vrai il lui restait Harry, mais lui aussi avait changé par les combats, par les pertes … Elle s'assit alors dans un coin et laissa quelques larmes couler, et dire qu'il y avait encore quelques jours elle était dans les bras de Ron, celui qu'elle aimait et c'était tellement magique quand elle comprit que c'était réciproque ! Mais au final il n'était resté que quelques heures ensemble, en plein combat Ron reçu un sortilège de mort qui lui était destiné à elle. Elle se sentit si coupable, elle ne faisait que se ressasser ce moment encore et encore, à tel point qu'elle n'entendit pas des pas venir dans sa direction.

\- _Aller Hermione, lève-toi ! Je sais que c'est dur mais on doit faire face, tous ensembles, comme une vraie famille_ !

Elle releva doucement le visage et croisa un rouquin qu'elle connaissait bien : Georges Weasley ! Elle se sentait d'un coup stupide de pleurer dans son coin quand lui avait perdu en ce jour son frère et sa mère. Lui aussi avait pleuré, il ne le montrait pas mais ses yeux rouges le trahissaient bien plus qu'il ne le pensait ! La famille Weasley était tellement unie que la perte de deux personnes d'un coup les avaient sincèrement affectés, ils n'étaient certes pas des sorciers dont le porte-monnaie était rempli mais leur cœur lui était empli de gentillesse et d'altruisme. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en la présence de toute la famille mais ça encore c'était du passé. Les murs, les maisons auraient beau être reconstruites, jamais les vies prises ne pourraient être remplacées ! A cette idée de nouvelles larmes vinrent scintiller dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui par tristesse et fatigue s'évanouit en plein centre de la Grande Salle.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, tout son corps en fait, que lui était-il arrivée ? Ah oui ça y est-elle se souvient elle avait craqué dans tous les sens du terme. Harry qui avait assisté à toute la scène l'avait alors placé dans un coin pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits au calme. Bien qu'elle apprécie l'intention de son ami, Hermione savait bien qu'Harry était devenu froid et distant. Pour se changer les idées elle prit la route du parc, elle prit alors conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avait subi son école : il faudrait du temps pour tout reconstruire ! Même le parc était dans un sale état, sans parler du pont totalement détruit par Neville et Seamus. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit alors, elle en avait plus que marre de voir toujours tout détruit autour d'elle, elle devait agir, changer les choses, ou faire simplement quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle marmonna quelques idées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :

\- _Je pourrais prendre un retourneur de temps et faire en sorte de changer les choses ! Hum non trop risqué avec les paradoxes … Pourquoi pas m'envoyer un message à moi-même dans le passé, quelque chose que seule moi pourrait comprendre ! Non trop compliqué de choisir le moment précis pour envoyer le message … Mais alors quoi ?_

Elle continuait de marcher quand sans le vouloir elle marcha dans ce qu'elle pensait être une flaque d'eau et fit un bon en arrière en regardant à ses pieds. Ce qu'elle y voyait n'était pas son propre reflet mais une version plus ancienne de Poudlard, de combien plus ancienne elle ne le savait pas du tout. Mais après tout qu'avait-elle à risquer : sa vie ? Elle était déjà fichue de toute façon. Son présent ? Trop de morts, tout pourrait-être tellement mieux ! Regardant autour d'elle, elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et sauta à pieds-joints dans la « flaque », atterrissant brutalement sur l'herbe fraichement coupée de Poudlard. Tout était comme avant : le château, le pont, elle était dans le passé cela ne faisait aucun doute mais à quelle époque ? Elle se rendit alors en toute discrétion à Pré-au-Lard pour en savoir d'avantage, elle prit un journal et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : octobre 1981 sois le mois de la mort des parents de Harry ! Pourquoi le portail s'était lié à cette époque en particulier ? Un souvenir lui revint d'un coup en plein visage : d'ici peu un innocent serait emprisonné à Azkaban pour 13 meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis. Elle pensait à Sirius Black un homme qui avait à peine vécu et qui avait tellement souffert, si elle voulait changer l'avenir. Sauver les parents d'Harry ou au moins un innocent, voilà ce par quoi elle allait commencer !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Premier chapitre court, mais promis les autres sont plus long ! Suite très prochainement promis


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un destin inévitable

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Emma et Harley pour la correction

Ne prend pas totalement en compte le tome 7 ! Rated M pour plus tard.

 **Chapitre 2 : Un destin inévitable**

Elle transplana alors à Godric's hollow et se rendit vite compte que c'était le soir de Halloween soit le soir même de la mort des parents de Harry, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : arriver à temps pour sauver tout le monde. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle arriva devant la dite maison tout ce qu'elle vit c'est Sirius Black, à genou sur le sol pleurant ses amis. Hagrid lui, juste derrière, tenait Harry dans ses bras et prit la moto que Sirius venait de lui offrir, s'envolant alors vers son point de rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledor. Ne sachant pas tellement combien de temps il lui restait avant que la police du monde moldu et du monde de la magie n'interviennent, Hermione fonça sur Sirius avant même que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de penser à partir à la recherche de Peter.

\- _Désolé Monsieur Black, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je sais ce qu'il vient de se passer, qui est le coupable …_ Mais Sirius l'interrompit

\- _Tout le monde sait qui est le coupable, il n'y a pas besoin d'être voyant pour cela mademoiselle !_ Avait-il presque hurlé avec encore des larmes ruisselants sur son visage.

- _Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer tout ce que je sais, mais si vous ne me suivez pas maintenant et que vous faites ce à quoi je pense, c'est-à-dire tenter de trouver Peter Pettigrow, vous finirez à Azkaban sans avoir même pu venger vos amis, comment votre filleul pourra être protégé hein ?_

Sirius la regarda éberlué par ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire « Comment diable pouvait-elle en savoir tant ? », mais également par l'assurance dont elle faisait part malgré son évidente panique face aux événements ! Elle semblait pourtant être proche de son âge à lui, dans la vingtaine, mais elle avait le regard d'une femme qui avait déjà tant vécu et tant perdu. Cette pensée l'attrista, malgré la beauté que la jeune femme possédait, il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas du arborer un sourire depuis bien longtemps. Il se releva et essuya son visage, sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, après tout il pourrait s'occuper de Peter plus tard et lui ferait regretter sa trahison ! Elle lui prit alors la main et transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd, il la regarda bouche bée « Mais comment peut-elle connaître cet endroit ? ». Il passa alors devant elle, entra dans l'appartement et ferma derrière la jeune fille, il ne savait pas par quelle question commencer ni même s'il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance et pourtant un simple regard suffisait pour avoir envie de croire en ses dire ! Il alla alors se chercher un verre, faisant signe à celle qui le suivait de s'asseoir. Elle obéit et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle commence la conversation d'elle-même car le pauvre homme ne devait certainement pas savoir où il en était !

\- _Je ne peux pas vous dire comment je m'appelle, je sais que cela va être difficile à croire mais je viens du futur et je suis une amie de Harry. Lord Voldemort est revenu plus vivant que jamais dans notre époque et même si Harry a fini par le battre, beaucoup sont morts : sorciers comme moldus._

\- _Mais comment êtes-vous revenue dans le passé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé Lily et James ? Pourquoi être venue me voir moi ? Que pouvons-nous changer ?_ Trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Sirius en cet instant.

\- _Alors dans l'ordre : j'ai traversé une sorte de portail pour venir jusqu'ici, quand j'ai vu la date via un journal je me suis précipitée chez les Potter en espérant les sauver mais en vain, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de continuer. Si je suis venu à vous c'est parce qui si vous étiez resté à votre idée vous auriez fini à Azkaban : Peter faisant croire à tous que c'est vous le traître. Votre dernière question j'y réfléchis encore croyez-moi, j'avance un pas à la fois._

\- _Je vais prévenir l'Ordre de ce que vous venez de me dire, que l'on sache dans quel camp je suis, jamais je n'aurais trahis mes amis ! Il va falloir que je vous présente également donc il va vous falloir un nom, même inventé pour simplifier les choses. Oh et une dernière chose : une version de vous doit être née à cette époque non ? Cela ne pourrait pas créer de problèmes ?_

\- _Oui le mieux à faire est de réunir l'Ordre, vous n'aurez qu'à me présenter en tant qu'Olivia Wilkins cela devrait aller. Je ne sais pas quels effets ma présence peu avoir dans un monde où il y a déjà une « autre moi »_.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Sirius se leva et envoya son patronus aux membres de l'ordre afin d'organiser une réunion urgente. Tous arrivèrent un à un, Hermione en reconnu plusieurs : Albus Dumbledor bien évidement, Hagrid, Mondingus Fletcher, Remus Lupin et même Alice et Frank Londubat. « Il faut aussi que je les sauve eux » se dit-elle, suivant Dumbledor de près il y avait Severus Rogue qui les avait rejoints quand il comprit que son Maître s'en prendrait à Lily Potter et était à présent leur espion. Elle resta alors en retrait écoutant leurs remarques ici et là quand Sirius expliqua dans un premier temps qui était le véritable traître et comment il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver ses amis. Dumbledor rassura quelque peu l'assemblée bien triste à présent en exposant le fait que Harry lui était à présent en sécurité et qu'il serait élevé loin de toute la célébrité qu'impliquait sa situation. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors sur la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un mot Sirius la présenta à la foule comme convenu en Olivia, il précisa qu'elle venait du futur et qu'elle lui avait évité de se retrouver en faux coupable et donc à Azkaban. Dumbledor lui adressa alors un sourire de remerciement, elle se leva alors et s'expliqua comme elle put sur certains événements qu'il était préférable de changer pour qu'un meilleur avenir se dessine devant eux tout en précisant qu'elle devait s'abstenir de certaine chose pour le bien de tous.

C'est ainsi que pendant près de deux heures Hermione parla du futur peu agréable des Londubat, de l'emprisonnement pendant une dizaine d'année de Sirius qui aurait dû avoir lieu, de l'aide bien secrète mais néanmoins indispensable de Severus Rogue, les événements se déroulant durant sa scolarité à Poudlard : le Basilic, l'A.D., la pierre philosophale, la coupe de feu et enfin les Horcrux. Tout le monde paru horrifié par ce dernier mot et tous compris que la « mort » du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était alors que temporaire. Il faudrait agir et Sirius fit amplement remarquer qu'Hermione (Olivia pour lui), serait une alliée des plus utiles dans cette guerre qu'il pourrait éviter et qu'il lui confierait déjà sa propre vie, après tout elle lui avait déjà épargné pas mal de souffrance. La jeune femme eu le souffle coupé de tels mots et devint aussi rouge que le siège dans lequel elle était assise. Elle comprit alors qu'elle allait devoir reprendre la chasse aux Horcrux et que sa vie, si tenté qu'elle survire, ne serait pas calme de sitôt. Elle soupira un bon coup, pris son visage dans ses mains, elle était déjà bien fatiguée par ses derniers mois de cavale et la bataille l'avait d'autant plus usée, cela devait bien faire 48h qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et ne sentit pas quand l'inconscience la gagna. Se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, elle découvrit surprise que Sirius était là tout comme Dumbledor, ils lui expliquèrent alors qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie sous la fatigue et qu'ils en avaient profité pour soigner les quelques plaies sur son corps. Par réflexe elle prit son bras où quelques temps plus tôt Bellatrix lui avait inscrit un mot qui écœurait Hermione.

\- _Ne vous en faites pas Miss Wilkins, cela finira par cicatriser même si je pense qu'il restera toujours une marque pour celle-là_ , fit Dumbledor en pointant du doigt le bras de la jeune femme avec un regard plein de réconfort.

\- _Merci de votre aide et de vos soins, j'admets qu'il y a quelques temps que j'aurais dû me reposer mais justement le temps je n'en avais pas ! Oh et appelez moi Olivia ou Liv même s'il vous plait._ Répondit Hermione qui tentait de se faire à son nouveau nom.

\- _Liv ? Très bien je devrais arriver à le retenir ! Ricana Sirius. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir sauvé donc en attendant tu m'auras à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que je paye ma dette !_

C'est sur un rire partagé qu'Hermione se rendormit en se disant qu'il lui faudrait des forces pour affronter la suite !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors une petite idée sur ce qui pourrait advenir de notre Miss Wilkins ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Meilleur ami de la femme

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Emma et Harley pour la correction

Merci aussi aux Revews de Delphine03 !

Ne prend pas totalement en compte le tome 7 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le meilleur ami de la femme**

Hermione se fit vite à l'ambiance de cette époque, certes une tristesse restait constante surtout chez Remus et Sirius qui avaient encore un goût amer de la trahison de Peter et la mort de leurs si chers amis. Reprise d'une vielle habitude, Hermione passait plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque des lieux profitant des vieux ouvrages présents, cherchant ce qui pouvait advenir d'elle à cette époque : allait-elle survivre, être renvoyée dans une version alternative du futur ? Comment savoir après tout … D'après tous les livres qu'elle consultait, il sembla évident qu'elle était la première sorcière à expérimenter ce genre de « voyage ». Ayant repris assez de force pour transplaner, elle fut chargée avec Sirius (qui tenait parole en restant auprès d'elle) de récupérer le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Albus leur avait donné l'autorisation de se balader comme ils le désiraient à Poudlard pour effectuer leur recherche, ils commenceraient par la Salle sur Demande, après tout c'était là qu'Harry l'avait trouvé à leur époque ! Marchant dans les couloirs de l'école Sirius fut pris de nostalgie, repensant aux bons souvenirs que lui évoquaient les lieux.

\- Sirius, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Si tu veux je continue la mission seule, ce n'est pas à cette époque que je risque quelque chose à Poudlard et puis tu sais je n'en serais pas à mon premier Horcrux détruit !

C'est en finissant sa phrase qu'Hermione se souvint du dernier qu'elle avait justement détruit. Elle était face à Ron, son ami de toujours, dans la chambre des secrets où ils avaient alors utilisé un croc de basilic pour le détruire. C'était juste après cela qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, sans se douter qu'il n'y en aurait pas une multitude d'autre qui suivrait. Elle rejoignit alors Sirius dans sa mélancolie et perdit le sourire qu'elle avait arboré depuis plusieurs jours ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de ce dernier qui s'exprima d'une petite voix :

\- Oh désolé Liv, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance, je n'y peux rien : tout ici me rappel James et Lily ! J'avais oublié que toi aussi tu avais de lourds souvenirs ici !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que toi comme moi on puisse faire face à nos pertes je pense ! Changeons de sujet veux-tu ? Je sais que tu es un animagus, je t'ai vue à l'œuvre, j'ai le droit à une petite démonstration de tes talents ?

Il fit alors un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui décidément avait un don pour lui redonner un peu de joie dans sa vie. Il prit alors sa forme d'animagus : un chien noir, il se rappelait que James lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était plus adorable sous cette forme et qu'il devrait la garder de façon définitive pour le bonheur de tous !

\- Ah oui, je me rappelle, fit Hermione sans prendre conscience que Sirius étant en chien il avait pensé et non pas parlé les paroles qu'elle avait entendu, tu lui avais répondu que ce dont tu n'aurais jamais pu prendre l'habitude : c'était les puces !

Sirius se stoppa d'un coup dans le couloir du château en dévisageant Hermione « Tu m'entends ? », Hermione aussi se figea quand elle comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait compris Sirius aussi naturellement que s'il était humain ! Elle lui fit un oui de la tête et leur conversation se poursuivit ainsi, elle parlant seule et lui dans ses pensées, cela les avait tellement intrigué que Sirius ne reprit sa forme humaine que devant la Salle sur Demande qu'Hermione venait de faire apparaître. Ils se promirent d'en parler à Albus en rentrant, savoir c'était dû à la présence de cette dernière dans leur époque ou bien de tout autre chose. Ils rentrèrent alors dans la Salle où toute chose voulant être cachée était présente, et donc la salle était pleine de Bric à Brac ce qui n'allait pas aider !

\- Accio Horcrux, cria Sirius

\- Pas la peine de t'époumoner, ça ne marche pas avec eux, j'ai déjà essayé !

Ils rirent tous deux de la tentative de Sirius avant de se mettre à chercher dans la salle, malheureusement Hermione n'était pas là quand Harry découvrit lui-même le Diadème. Elle tentait de retrouver un semblant d'indice dans sa mémoire mais rien ne vint, et tout était différent à cette époque. Elle laissa un grognement sortir de sa bouche ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sirius, ce dernier venait de poser la main sur un coffret qu'il ouvrit avant de montrer à Hermione tout content qu'il l'ait trouvé en premier ! Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et ils prirent le chemin du bureau d'Albus, après avoir donné le mot de passe pour entrer « Donuts », Hermione sentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, elle ne put tenir debout et Sirius n'ayant rien vus venir ne put la retenir. Tout autour d'elle devenait flou, les sons n'étaient plus que des sourdines et la jeune femme arrivait à peine à sentir les parties de son corps. Elle crut entendre Sirius hurler pour demander de l'aide, elle leva un peu la tête en croisant son regard terrifié et tomba dans les pommes.

Rouvrant les yeux, Hermione était à de retour dans son lit de convalescente au Square Grimmaurd. Elle voyait autour des visages inquiets et Sirius qui s'était endormi à son chevet, tournant le visage pour mieux l'observer : elle se rendit compte pour la première fois que ce dernier était un très bel homme. Avant bien sur elle ne l'avait observé que comme étant « le parrain d'Harry », mais bon aujourd'hui elle se permettait quelques petits écarts et Olivia comme Hermione étaient unanimes : Sirius était très séduisant. Tentant (tant bien que mal) de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues, elle s'assit dans son lit, réveillant alors Sirius et amenant toute la petite foule à se placer autour de la sorcière. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur toute la salle qui semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer dans les explications.

\- Miss Wilkins, nous venons d'apprendre que les Mangemorts avaient, plus tôt dans la journée, organisé une tuerie sur des Moldus pour se venger de la mort de leur Maître et de nos intrusions auprès de son âme. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont retrouvé des moldus habitants non loin ayant un lien de parenté avec vous : un couple avec une petite fille de l'âge d'Harry.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure quand elle écouta les mots prononcés par Albus avant de regarder autour d'elle pour que l'on continue l'explication, espérant que ce qu'elle pensait était faux.

\- Les Granger si je ne me trompe pas ! Leur fille Hermione n'a pas survécu non plus et je me doute au vue de la violente réaction de votre côté que vous deviez être cette petite fille non ?

Elle voulait répondre à Remus, mais le fait qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche était assez révélateur pour tout le monde. « En voulant sauver tout le monde, j'ai tué mes parents » pensa-t-elle. De longues larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues et Sirius la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, il avait mal rien qu'à la voir ainsi, il savait qu'elle allait se sentir coupable. Tout le monde autour d'elle tenta alors de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cela, qu'elle voulait faire au mieux pour tout le monde ! Une question restait par contre dans sa tête : Pourquoi vivait-elle encore ? Après tout la version plus jeune d'elle venait de mourir, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas disparu ? Elle se leva d'un coup, ignorant les demandes des membres de l'Ordre présents qui souhaitaient qu'elle se repose encore un peu, elle fonça vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre qu'elle avait laissé de côté quelques temps plus tôt. L'ouvrant à la page « Paradoxe vivant » elle lut très clairement que dans le cadre d'un voyage temporel réussit, il se pourrait (tout n'étant qu'hypothèse sur ce sujet) que si la version plus jeune de la personne ayant « voyagé » venait à mourir un paradoxe aurait l'occasion de se créer. Pour que cela se fasse il faut que la réalité ait été déjà assez modifiée pour que la version jeune ait déjà un avenir divergeant de l'original.

Elle s'assit alors sur le sol, pensant à tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle allait pouvoir vivre à cette époque sans risquer de se rencontrer elle-même et donc de risquer des fissures dimensionnelles, mais cette bonne nouvelle avait impliqué la mort de 3 personnes aujourd'hui. Trois innocents de plus à ajouter à sa liste de victimes. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir entre joie et tristesse, entre colère et soulagement, elle retourna alors dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni, elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle venait de lire et cru presque décerner un petit sourire sur le visage de Sirius, mais non elle avait surement du rêver. A présent elle se ferrait appeler par son véritable prénom mais garderait le nom de Wilkins pour éviter d'éventuels problèmes. Retournant dans son lit elle sentit quelque chose se blottir contre elle, c'était Sirius sous sa forme de chien ! Elle colla sa tête contre lui en souriant, laissant toutefois trois larmes s'évader, une pour chaque mort. Elle devrait faire face à d'autres peines et d'autres joies à l'avenir, elle s'endormit en espérant qu'il y ait plus de l'une que de l'autre

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Une petite reviews pour donner votre avis ? Toute remarque est la bienvenue !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Partage de tendresse

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Emma et Harley pour la correction

Merci aussi aux Revews de Delphine03 et Espe29 !

Ne prend pas totalement en compte le tome 7 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Partage de tendresse**

Hermione avait passé quelques jours à se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents et sur sa propre tombe. Elle était perdue et en même temps elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait perdu la petite douleur qui était en elle depuis son arrivée, depuis la mort de son double. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle laissa sortir sa rage et frappa à mains nues contre l'arbre avoisinant les tombes. Tombant à genoux, la tête contre l'arbre elle se laissa aller à la haine qu'elle avait contre elle-même. Sirius l'avait laissé se recueillir mais l'avait rejoint en l'entendant se défouler, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur : elle était en larmes par terre avec les poings en sang. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui laissa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne en lui murmurant de se laisser aller, que cela irait mieux après. Une heure passa avant que la jeune femme puisse reprendre ses esprits, ils partirent alors du cimetière et rentrèrent au QG, mangèrent en silence avant qu'Albus n'arrive avec les nouvelles du jour et le reste de l'ordre.

\- _Bon alors que je résume ce que nous avons côté Horcrux : le journal de Jedusor a été récupéré par Severus dans le manoir des Malfoy, Sirius et Hermione ont récupéré le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard a également été retrouvé, la Bague de Gaunt est aussi en notre possession tout comme la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle._

\- _Il nous manque donc Nagini et Harry si je compte bien_ , reprit Hermione, _mais comment faire pour détruire l'Horcrux chez lui ? Je vous rappelle qu'à mon époque il a fallu qu'Harry meurt, bon que quelques secondes mais tout de même !_

\- _Mione a raison, pour le serpent on va finir par le trouver mais pour Harry il va bien falloir trouver une solution sans avoir à l'éliminer !_

Hermione le regarda, presque choquée, Sirius l'avait appelée « Mione », un petit surnom que Ron et Harry avaient utilisé pour elle et eux seul l'appelaient ainsi. Elle retenue alors quelques larmes en se disant qu'après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir comme elle avait encore du mal à parler de tout cela sans craquer. Elle allait encore passer de longues heures dans la bibliothèque à chercher un moyen de sauver celui qui aurait dû devenir son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'elle trouve, elle entreprit de parler à Albus de la Pierre de Résurrection qui pourrait leur être utile si jamais ils devaient au final tuer Harry. Si tout cela se passait comme prévu : Voldemort ne reviendrait pas ou s'il revenait il serait aussi vulnérable que n'importe quel humain. A cette idée elle était heureuse, elle ne voulait qu'une chose éviter toutes les souffrances qui seraient infligées à des personnes biens. « Aller Hermione arrête de ressasser le passé encore et encore, tu dois aller de l'avant et faire ce qui doit être fait » pensa-t-elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint dans la bibliothèque, il passa ses mains sur ses yeux.

 _\- Devine qui c'est ?_

\- _Hum alors, quelle difficile question là … Hum … Je dirais Albus sans grande conviction_ , répondit la jeune femme avec un large sourire aux lèvres

- _Ai-je l'air si vieux que cela gente damoiselle ?_

Sirius la retourna et laissant Hermione, entre la bibliothèque et lui, avec très peu d'espace. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il était si proche d'elle qu'à peine deux livres auraient pu passer entre eux. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, elle ne l'avait connu dans le passé que par des rumeurs de coureurs de jupons et de dragueur invétéré mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait que les attentions, dont il faisait preuve, ne soient que pour elle et uniquement elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, gardant un immense sourire. De son côté il ne savait plus que faire, elle était de base la meilleure amie de son filleul, mais elle avait environ son âge. Elle était ravissante, intelligente, il se sentait presque stupide d'espérer attirer son attention. Il ressentit un frisson le parcourir quand elle plaça ses bras au niveau de son cou, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose pour une femme. Elle le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui, même sous sa forme animale (le pourquoi était encore un mystère). Le sorcier caressa alors sa joue, doucement, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau à présent rouge pivoine. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d'une telle femme et pourtant il voulait être un homme meilleur : pour elle.

\- _Sirius …_ murmura-t-elle, _qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire sérieusement ?_

\- _Chut Mione, on profite de l'instant présent …_

A ces mots il ne tient pas plus et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme qui eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, surprise par l'action de Sirius mais ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser avec douceur. Leur manque d'air les obligea à s'arrêter, leurs regards restaient plongés l'un dans l'autre sans qu'aucun n'eut besoin d'aligner des mots. Hermione ne se retint pas pour venir voler les lèvres du sorcier devant lui qui était encore étonné qu'elle soit réceptive à ses envies. Leur baiser sembla arrêter le temps autour d'eux comme si plus rien ne comptait, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler qu'ils n'y auraient pas prêté attention. Ils étaient ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte intemporelle et tendre quand Remus les surpris, il sortit de la bibliothèque avec le sourire ce qui interloqua le reste des membres présent. Il expliqua simplement qu'Hermione et Sirius étaient en pleine découverte d'un langage moins oral. Tous se mirent alors à rire de bon cœur, heureux que malgré tout le contexte de ces dernières semaines, un peu de joie et de bonheur arrivent à se créer entre ces deux-là qui avaient tant besoin de soutien et de quelqu'un dans leur vie.

Lorsque le jeune couple revint dans le salon tous les regards se portèrent immédiatement sur eux, ainsi ils comprirent que tout le monde était au courant. Remus plaida coupable pour la transmission de l'information mais qu'ils étaient tous heureux qu'ils se soient trouvés. Hermione n'aurait pas pu être plus rouge en cet instant, Sirius lui qui était toujours tout sourire déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa compagne tout en la gardant près de lui. Qui aurait cru qu'un sorcier comme lui serait content d'une certaine monogamie ! Peu importe le passé, il allait profiter de l'avenir avec elle et personne ne pourrait lui retirer cela. Le seul paraissant écœuré par la situation était Kreatur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, qui ne voyait en Hermione qu'une « Sang de Bourbe » et était outré qu'un sang pur comme Sirius puisse vouloir la mêler à la noble famille des Black. Jamais il ne lui obéirait à elle, il en était hors de question, il savait que son ancienne maîtresse aussi prendra mal (via son tableau) les nouvelles de ce soir. La discussion changea alors de sujet grâce à Albus qui voyait la jeune femme ne pas se remettre de ses émotions.

- _Miss Wilkins, nous avons certes les Horcruxs, mais j'aimerais que nous puissions nous en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible !_

\- _Il vous faudra l'Epée de Godric Gryffondor au préalable imbibée de venin de Basilic, le mélange des deux permettra ainsi de les détruire._

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça et entreprit avec une équipe d'aurors de débarrasser l'école de ce serpent et par la même occasion de récupérer le venin. Hermione leur décrivit exactement où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et du fait qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un parlant Fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir. Une fois toutes les mises aux points faites par Albus, ce dernier allait s'absenter pour un prochain entretien avec un futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : un certain Quirell ! Hermione eut d'un coup un regard horrifié et expliqua à Albus qu'il ne devrait en aucun cas faire face à ce sorcier qui finirait par devenir l'hôte de Voldemort. Le sorcier envoya alors directement un hibou à Quirell lui expliquant qu'il avait déjà trouvé preneur pour le poste. Bien entendu il regarda autour de lui cherchant alors comment trouver un professeur sans faire d'annonce.

\- _Oh mais j'y pense, à ce que j'ai compris vous êtes une femme très intelligente et qualifiée Miss Wilkins ! Pourquoi ne tenteriez-vous pas ce rôle ?_

\- _Je … Euh … Je suis très flattée professeur mais je n'ai jamais enseigné ! Je n'ai eu que des Optimals à mes Buses et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de passer mes Aspics avec la guerre !_ répondit Hermione de façon à peine audible

\- _Oh mais au vu de vos connaissances et des nombreuses aventures que vous avez vécu ainsi que tous les combats que vous avez mené je ne doute pas que vous avez l'expérience requise ! De plus, j'ai prévu de vous créer une identité définitive ici-bas pour simplifier votre vie et ajouter le diplôme d'enseignant ne serait qu'une formalité de plus !_

La jeune femme aurait souhaité se cacher en cet instant tellement elle était gênée par la situation mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle aurait adoré enseigner à Poudlard, pensant davantage aux Métamorphose ou aux Sortilèges comme matières. Mais elle pourrait toujours demander à changer de poste quand le directeur aurait trouvé mieux qu'elle, ce qui ne serait pas compliqué selon la jeune femme. Elle remercia encore et encore Albus pour sa généreuse proposition et retourna dans les bras de Sirius qui était ravi de la voir si heureuse. Lui venait de se voir proposer un rôle d'Auror au ministère et avait reçu l'autorisation d'Albus pour résider avec sa compagne à Poudlard entre deux missions. Tous deux étaient heureux en cet instant, certes ils savaient qu'ils auraient des combats à mener et qu'entre Nagini à trouver et Harry à sauver tout n'était pas si simple. Sirius, lui, gardait en tête une chose, une chose qui allait bientôt demander à Albus comme à Hermione : Prendre Harry chez lui et l'élever comme son propre fils.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été assez sage pour une petite review ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un délaissement pardonné

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Harley pour la correction

Merci aussi aux Revews de Delphine03 (je sais j'ai été sage, merci de confirmer) et Nekozuni !

 _Attention - Lemon dans ce chapitre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un délaissement pardonné **

Des mois passèrent mais la rentrée arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione qui avait passé son temps à préparer ses cours au grand dam de Sirius qui avait à peine pu profiter de cette dernière. Quelques moments volés ici et là, quelques baisers échangés tel un vieux couple sauf un soir où Hermione s'en voulait particulièrement de le délaisser et l'attendit dans leur chambre avec des bougies suspendues ici et là et une coupe de glace pour deux. Il l'avait regardé avec un grand sourire en se demandant comment elle avait bien pu deviner ses goûts mais il lui demanderait un autre moment, là il ne pouvait que profiter de la jeune femme, ses yeux possédant un pouvoir de séduction qu'elle-même ignorait. S'il n'était pas bien élevé il lui aurait sauté dessus sans même prendre le temps de manger cette glace. Il lui fit alors un baisemain et vint s'installer en face d'elle, rêvant d'être à la place de cette glace qui couvrait les lèvres de la sorcière. Elle se leva et d'un petit coup de baguette elle décala la table avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur Sirius qui fut surpris : la femme qu'il avait devant lui était-elle celle qu'il avait vu étudier ces derniers jours ?

\- _Hum, il me semble que j'ai légèrement abandonné un certain sorcier récemment … Je m'en excuse Sirius, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un, je n'ai eu qu'une personne dans ma vie et à peine quelques heures …_

\- _Eh Mione arrête de te tourmenter voyons, je sais que tu viens d'une époque difficile et puis si je voulais une vie normale avec quelqu'un de normale je n'aurais pas cédé à ce que j'éprouve pour une superbe sorcière ! Au passage tu es magnifique_

Elle sourit en entendant ces derniers mots, il est vrai qu'à part pendant sa quatrième année lors du bal pour la coupe de feu, jamais elle n'avait vraiment pris le temps d'être belle pour une personne en particulier. Mais ce soir elle voulait faire un effort, pour lui, elle portait une belle robe noire lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux mettant parfaitement en valeur ses formes de jeune femme. Prenant le temps d'attacher tant bien que mal ses cheveux elle s'était refusée à se maquiller, cela avait toujours été Ginny qui l'avait aidé à cela. Lui avait très légèrement laissé dévier son regard sur le décolleté de la jeune femme au vue de leur actuelle position, c'est en abaissant un peu ses mains qu'il remarqua qu'étant assise ainsi, la robe d'Hermione s'était elle-même remontée. Il en profita pour passer le bout de ses doigts sur ses jambes en remontant doucement ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner la jeune femme. Il colla alors son visage dans son cou et détacha les cheveux d'Hermione, il laissa alors sa bouche se balader, remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de cette dernière qu'il dévorât d'envie.

\- _Tu sais Sirius, avec tous les prochains jours très chargés je vais être très occupé, surtout avec toi qui part en mission d'ici peu. Alors bon j'admets qu'il y a une chose dont j'aimerais être sûre_

\- _Quoi ma Gryffondor ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander !_ Il lui avait demandé cela avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

Elle s'approcha doucement à son oreille pour lui répondre :

\- _J'aimerais savoir si tu es aussi doué de ton corps que ce que j'ai entendu dire !_

Il ne s'y attendait pas à cette phrase, tout du moins pas venant d'elle. Il la dévisagea complètement avant de remarquer qu'elle se mordait la lèvre : petite mimique qu'il avait remarqué lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Elle l'embrassa alors à nouveau, laissant leurs langues se mêler dans une danse sensuelle et passionnelle, passant alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux elle sentit les mains de Sirius explorer son dos d'une façon délicate et douce. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'aux bretelles de sa robe qu'il abaissa doucement venant accentuer ses baisés au commencement des seins de la jeune femme, elle frissonna et laissa un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche au contact de la bouche de Sirius sur sa peau. Il plaça alors ses bras de telle sorte à pouvoir la porter en se levant et la colla contre le mur enivré par les sensations que la jeune femme éveillait en lui. Elle rougit, se sentant flattée par les envies de Sirius à son égard se matérialisant par une bosse dans le pantalon du sorcier qu'elle-même pouvait déjà sentir. Il la reposa alors à terre, la bloquant toujours conte le mur et retira sa robe, laissant la sorcière en sous-vêtements. Elle ouvrit alors un à un les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier pour lui retirer dans un baiser passionné, défaisant doucement la boucle de la ceinture de Sirius se dernier la stoppa, il voulait prendre son temps, elle le méritait.

Il parcourut son corps de sa main experte tout en grignotant son cou. Sentant Hermione se cambrer il se permit à quelques explorations plus intimes en abaissant sa main de plus en plus la laissant s'égarer sur la culotte de sa compagne qu'il sentait déjà excitée. Il passa alors sa main à même la peau déjà humide de l'entre jambe d'Hermione et étouffa d'un baisé le gémissement qu'il créa en caressant son clitoris. De son autre main il lui retira son soutien-gorge et laissa sa langue se guider jusqu'aux seins ronds et généreux de la Gryffondor, baladant sa langue autour du point sensible il sentait leurs respirations s'intensifier et en profita pour mordiller la pointe déjà visible de son sein gauche. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ce type de torture était si horrible et si agréable en même temps qu'elle ne retint plus ses gémissements. Il glissa alors un doigt puis deux dans son intimité avant de commencer quelques mouvements, caressant toujours son clitoris de son pouce. Possédant totalement les lèvres de sa compagne il avait lui aussi du mal à se contenir, son érection lui était à présent douloureuse tel un ado dont les hormones se révolteraient.

 _\- Sirius … Je vais … Je …_

Il sentit alors le corps de sa compagne se camber, se contracter, il savait qu'il venait de la faire jouir et en était fier. Elle lui avait avoué, avec des joues bien rouges, n'avoir jamais rien fait avec un homme. Il serait alors le premier à lui faire connaître les plaisirs de la luxure, il tenait à une chose en particulier c'est qu'elle prenne du plaisir, qu'il lui en donne. Il la laissa alors se remettre de son orgasme et la déposa sur le lit, il retira alors le reste de ses vêtements et ainsi que la culotte de la jeune femme. S'approchant d'elle il plaça son visage au même niveau que le sien et reprit alors les lèvres de cette dernière qui ne semblait plus vouloir arrêter ce moment. Se plaçant sur elle, il caressa doucement son intimité de son sexe pour le lubrifier et attiser le désir de la jeune femme. Lui écartant un peu plus les jambes, il la pénétra lentement et vint stopper un cri d'Hermione d'un baiser sauvage. Une fois s'être totalement immiscé en elle il se stoppa pour juger sa réaction, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou lui faire mal mais les joues rouges qu'elle arborait et le baiser qu'elle lui vola lui indiqua le contraire.

Il commença alors des va-et-vient qui s'intensifièrent quand Hermione passa ses jambes autour de Sirius. Ils sentirent tous deux qu'ils perdaient pied avec le mélange de sensations que leurs deux corps entremêlés produisaient. Hermione reversa la tête en arrière, gémissant sous les coups de reins de son amant, se contractant de telle sorte que Sirius lui non plus ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Elle prononçait son prénom encore et encore dans une musique sensuelle et enivrante, il l'embrassa quand il sentit qu'elle se contractait une ultime fois et ne put se retenir de jouir, cet ultime va et viens arracha un dernier orgasme à la sorcière. Sirius s'écroula alors à côté du corps de son amante et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle plaça sa tête sur le torse de Sirius et tous deux s'endormir presque immédiatement.

C'était de cette nuit-là qu'Hermione et Sirius gardaient le meilleur souvenir, une nuit où il n'avait fait qu'un et qui en avait annoncé de nouvelles où la jeune femme pourrait oser de plus en plus se laisser aller en présence de son amant et où ce dernier pourrait profiter de la sorcière à laquelle il tenait plus tout. Une nuit qui en amena bien d'autres pendant les mois menant jusqu'à la rentrée de Poudlard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors oui par rapport au chap précédent, je sais qu'Hermione n'a pas eu Optimals à toutes ses Buses mais un Effort Exceptionnel en DCFM mais bon entre les combats qu'elle a du surmonter après je pense qu'elle mérite un Optimal non ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : La rentrée à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Harley pour la correction

Merci aussi a la Review de Delphine03 ! (merci à toi de suivre cette histoire depuis ses débuts)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La rentrée à Poudlard**

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant que l'un et l'autre commencent leur travail. Sirius tentait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler de reprendre Harry. Après tout rien ne s'opposait à cela, tous les Horcrux avaient été détruit y compris Nagini et avoir le petit garçon auprès de lui serait un des meilleurs moyens de trouver comment le dissocier de l'âme du Sorcier noir. Il ne voulait pas le savoir élevé par cette mégère et son mari, encore moins depuis qu'Hermione lui avait avoué que dans son monde il n'avait pas été heureux pendant son enfance à cause des Dursley. Il s'approcha alors de la sorcière en plaçant son torse contre le dos de cette dernière et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, lui indiquant sa présence plus marquée par un baiser dans le cou, ce qui arracha un sourire à la sorcière.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander mon cher Monsieur Black ? Je ne vois pas d'autre raison à une subite tendresse de votre part !_

- _Un homme n'a-t'il point le droit d'être doux avec sa compagne ? Bon j'admets je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais attention ne crois pas que je sois ainsi que dans ce genre de situation Mione !_

\- _Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, tu commences à me faire paniquer Sirius !_ Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- _Tu vois, je ne veux pas forcer les choses entre toi et moi mais un choix qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps t'implique aussi, je ne ferais rien sans ton accord Mione. Voilà … Je souhaiterais récupérer Harry et que nous l'élevions ensemble, tu vas me dire que nous ne pouvons pas avec nos rôles mais j'ai déjà trouvé une elfe de maison spécialisée dans les enfants et quand tu auras fini tes cours et/ou moi ma journée on sera là pour lui !_

\- _Sirius, si Dumbledor l'a éloigné de notre monde c'est pour qu'il grandisse sans l'affolement de son nom autour de lui ! Que je sois là et que nous ayons changé le futur ne modifie pas le fait qu'il reste Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu !_

\- _Je sais je sais … Mais je ne veux pas le voir malheureux ! Tu connais déjà son caractère, tu le connais même mieux que quiconque ! Et je ne peux que l'élever avec une mère pour lui !_ Il l'avait regardé avec son regard de chien battu qui généralement la faisait craquer

- _Arrête avec ce regard ce n'est pas du jeu ! J'admets que c'est tentant, et ton plan avec l'elfe est bien trouvé, cela ferait un elfe de moins maltraité dans ce monde … Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il faut l'aval de Dumbledor pour tout ça !_

Sirius sauta dans les bras d'Hermione comprenant à travers la fin de sa phrase l'accord de cette dernière pour récupérer son filleul. Il alla donc voir Albus et lui expliqua tout en détail, son désir de ne pas savoir son filleul loin de lui et dans une telle famille, le fait qu'il le veuille avec lui et Hermione, l'idée de l'elfe qui s'en occuperait absence. Il rajouta même qu'ils pourraient prendre une maison à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'Harry puisse voir des choses en dehors de ce château en restant proche du poste d'Hermione. Le directeur de Poudlard écouta toute la tirade de Sirius sans l'interrompre, une fois ce dernier ayant eu fini il mit alors une condition à cette adoption : qu'Harry n'apprenne toute l'a vérité sur sa famille que l'année de ses 10 ans afin qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre en rentrant à Poudlard mais qu'avant il reste avec un esprit d'enfant et rien de plus. S'en fut trop pour Sirius qui sauta dans les bras du vieil homme le remerciant mille fois. C'est ainsi que le lendemain même, Hermione et Sirius allèrent eux-mêmes chez les Dursley qui bien sûr furent plus que ravit de pouvoir se débarrasser d'un tel fardeau. Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras qui cessa immédiatement de pleurer, son compagnon prit le peu d'affaire du petit garçon d'environ dix mois et se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur afin de prendre une cheminée menant au Square Grimmaurd.

La nuit s'étant bien passée, Hermione devait rejoindre Poudlard comme tous les autres professeurs la veille de la rentrée afin que leur soit donnés leurs emplois du temps. Sirius, Hermione et Harry firent donc le voyage ensemble et aménagèrent leur chambre afin que tout soit prêt. Le directeur avait fait des miracles, en effet leur chambre était divisée en deux laissant une certaine intimité au couple malgré l'enfant présent, elle possédait sa propre salle de bain ensorcelée pour évoluer à l'âge d'Harry. Tous étaient ravis de cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait, Hermione laissa donc Sirius et Harry se balader dans le parc pendant qu'elle assistait à sa réunion de professeurs. Une fois cette dernière finit, ils marchèrent main dans la main avec Harry dans les bras, profitant des derniers instants de calme que Poudlard pourrait offrir avant au minimum les prochaines vacances. Le soir venu ils se couchèrent, collés l'un à l'autre, Hermione toujours aussi stressé pour le lendemain.

\- _J'espère que tout se passera bien demain, là tout est si parfait, je t'ai toi et Harry, j'ai peur que la joie tourne …_

\- _Eh mais ne dit pas cela voyons, je ne connais pas de sorcière plus prête que toi pour ce poste, même Mac Gonagall n'avait pas dû autant se préparer pour son premier jour j'en suis sûr ! Tu seras parfaite, comme toujours Mione !_

Toujours anxieuse, c'est une Hermione qui ne toucha pas à son petit déjeuner et à peine à son dîner qui attendait dans sa chambre l'arrivée de l'elfe qui allait s'occuper d'Harry. Elle se nommait Holy avait été envoyé par Albus Dumbledor en personne, c'était une elfe libre et Hermione en était ravie, elle qui défendait tant leur cause. Elle serait donc payée et aurait tous ses Week-end de libres, la bonne humeur se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione qui appréhendait cette histoire. Ils regardèrent la nouvelle nounou s'occuper d'Harry et constatèrent qu'elle connaissait très bien son rôle, elle avait même appris des histoires pour lui raconter avant qu'il dorme. Evidement elle fut de suite embauchée et commencerait dès le lendemain, Sirius partant tôt en mission et Hermione ayant cours. Le soir approchait et Hermione se prépara à rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour y rejoindre sa table de professeur quand Sirius l'interpella pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de s'éclipser avec Harry pour passer la soirée entre hommes avec Remus. Elle entra donc et alla s'installer à la droite de la place réservée pour sa collègue professeur de Métamorphose et directrice adjointe. Les élèves de 2èmes à 7èmes années entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table de leur maison puis entra alors les 1ères années qui suivaient de près Mac Gonagall.

Une fois la répartition effectuée, Dumbledor fit son discours habituel sur l'interdiction d'allée dans la forêt interdite etc. C'est alors qu'il présenta la nouvelle enseignante qui s'occupera de la Défense contre les forces du mal : le Professeur Hermione Wilkins. Hermione se leva afin que tous puissent l'observer et se réinstalla afin de laisser le directeur terminer ses mots et laisser les élèves manger. Beaucoup d'entre eux furent surpris de la jeunesse du nouveau professeur, plusieurs 7èmes années la trouvaient même très attirante. Ils s'accordaient tous sur un point : la curiosité de voir ce que leur réservait cette jeune femme. Le repas terminé, les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs et les professeurs leurs chambres, c'est ainsi qu'en rentrant de sa soirée, Sirius découvrit une Hermione totalement endormie sur leur lit ayant à peine pris le temps de se dévêtir. Il coucha Harry et s'occupa de sa compagne avant de se coucher lui-même, une dure journée les attendait tous deux demain. Ce furent les pleurs d'un Harry affamé qui réveillèrent Hermione le lendemain, Sirius était déjà parti elle s'occupa de son ancien meilleur ami en essayant de ne pas imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait ce dernier en la voyant donner des petits pots à une version enfant de lui. Holy arriva et prit le relais pour la sorcière puisse se préparer. Elle avait en modèle de professeur le seul qui avait été parfait à ce poste à son époque : Remus Lupin, elle allait tout faire pour être aussi apprécié que lui par les élèves et de faire des cours attrayant pour tous.

C'était sans compter sur quelques serpentards, fidèles à leur ancien Maître bien décidés à lui faire payer le simple fait d'avoir une Sang de Bourbe en Professeur, ces derniers ayant bien remarqué la fin de la cicatrice sur le bras de la jeune femme …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors une idée de ce qui pourrais se passer ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un sang rancunier

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Emma et Harley pour la correction

Merci aussi a la Review de Delphine03 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un sang rancunier**

Les semaines passèrent et peu avant Halloween Hermione se décida à utiliser dans son cours avec les 3èmes années un épouventard. Cela lui remémora bien des souvenirs mais elle prit plaisir à voir les élèves pratiquer la magie devant elle. Elle savait bien entendu que ce n'était pas le genre de sortilège qui servirait en aucun cas en combat mais bon, après tout il fallait bien que de temps en temps l'ambiance soit un peu plus décontractée. Les élèves se succédèrent et réussirent tous très brillamment, heureuse de son coup elle ne leur donna pas de devoirs et les laissa sortir sans remarquer que trois Serpentards de 7ème année étaient devant l'entrée de sa salle de cours. Ce n'est que plusieurs jours après qu'elle prit conscience qu'ils étaient toujours postés au même endroit à la fin de plusieurs de ses cours. Elle décida de ne pas en parler, et de régler elle-même ce qui pourrait se passer, après tout elle avait combattu des Mangemorts, ce n'était pas des élèves qui allaient lui faire peur !

C'est en rentrant dans sa salle de classe un matin qu'elle se décida à agir, quelqu'un avait inscrit sur son bureau en lettres enflammées : « Sang de Bourbe ». Instinctivement sa main se plaça sur son bras qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Elle lâcha une petite larme discrète, et frappa du poing sur son bureau avant de faire disparaître ses termes affreux de ce dernier. S'en était trop, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit sans preuves alors elle continua sa journée où justement elle avait cours avec les 7èmes années sans rien laisser paraître. Pendant un bref instant elle eut envie de les punir avec la même plume qu'Ombrage avait utilisée pour faire écrire des lignes aux élèves mais elle se dégouttât elle-même d'avoir une telle pensée. Sa journée finie elle alla chercher Harry et profita du beau temps malgré la fraîcheur pour le faire marcher un peu dehors. Le regard de plusieurs élèves se posa sur eux, il était rare en effet de voir un enfant en bas-âge dans l'enceinte de l'école et cela leur faisait bizarre de voir leur professeur, autre que dans le cadre de ses cours.

\- _Votre fils est très beau madame, félicitations, on ne dirait pas que vous avez eu un enfant il y a peu !_ Se permit une élève de 4ème année à Serdaigle.

\- _Oh euh merci beaucoup Miss._

- _Il vous ressemble je trouve !_ Rajouta un élève de Gryffondor.

Elle le remercia de la tête en riant intérieurement, un enfant qu'elle avait adopté lui ressemblait. C'était certes agréable à entendre côté flatterie mais la jeune Professeur s'éloigna un peu du passage des étudiants pour profiter un peu de son meilleur ami en miniature. Sirius lui manquait, il était parti à nouveau en mission depuis plusieurs jours à traquer les Mangemorts qui restaient et qui étaient encore fidèles à leur Maître. Sans nouvelles, c'était ça la pire des situations, Hermione ne savait pas si l'homme, qu'elle aimait, était encore en vie. Elle était tellement concentrée sur Harry et sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui et Sirius dans son ancienne vie, qui aujourd'hui paraissait si lointaine, qu'elle n'entendit pas des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle fut alertée par une branche brisée elle se releva et se retourna brusquement pour voir les trois fauteurs de troubles de Serpentard qui d'un « Accio baguette » privèrent la jeune femme d'un moyen de défense. Ils pourraient la blesser, la tuer même, mais le pire était Harry qu'elle serrait contre elle et qui s'était mis à pleurer en sentant le stress de la jeune femme.

- _Il est temps de vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici ! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'enseigner dans cette école._ Fit le premier avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres

\- _Et pour qui vous prenez vous à vous croire plus maligne qu'un sang pur ! Vous êtes une honte à cette école et vous allez la quitter on peut vous l'assurer !_ Ajouta le second avec le même regard fou qu'elle avait déjà croisé chez Bellatrix.

- _Faite ce que vous voulez mais sachez que cela ne sera pas sans conséquences car menacer un professeur vous conduira à l'expulsion, lui faire du mal par contre vous conduira directement à Azkaban messieurs !_

Elle voyait bien que sa petite phrase n'avait pas eu une once d'impact chez les trois sorciers qui pointaient tous trois leurs baguettes en direction de leur Professeur. Jamais elle ne pourrait se défendre sans sa baguette et tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire serait de protéger Harry coûte que coûte, elle était sa mère dans son cœur depuis l'instant où elle l'avait eu dans ses bras pour la première fois. Quand elle entendit les premières syllabes du Doloris qu'allaient lui jeter les trois Serpentards en même temps elle leur tourna le dos afin de s'assurer qu'aucun des sortilèges ne touche son fils. Une immense douleur apparue, Hermione avait déjà subi le sortilège Doloris par le passé mais qu'un sorcier à la fois, là ils étaient trois et elle pourrait très vite perdre connaissance voir perdre la raison. Elle hurla, son cri se mêla aux pleurs puissants d'Harry mais elle n'en démordait pas, elle tiendrait pour lui et pour Sirius, elle était plus forte que la douleur qui pourtant s'incrustait dans chaque recoin de sa peau.

Soudain tout s'arrêta, la douleur disparue et se fut grâce à un groupe d'élèves de 5ème année de Poufsouffle que la jeune femme était sauvée, elle était plus qu'heureuse de leur avoir appris quelques jours plus tôt le sortilège « Expeliarmus ». Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir mais ce fut un groupe de Gryffondor de 7ème année, qui alerté par l'attroupement avaient rejoint les lieux. Hermione était encore sous le choc et gardait Harry contre elle-même si à présent elle était à genoux par terre et reprenait doucement son souffle. Elle murmura le nom de son Elfe Holy à qui elle confia sans explication le petit garçon et s'effondra la seconde d'après sur le sol. Ce fut alors à l'infirmerie qu'elle se réveilla, entouré par Pompom, Minerva et Albus.

\- _Oh Hermione, comment allez-vous ? On était si inquiet quand nous avons appris que vous aviez subi trois Doloris en même temps, heureusement que ces sorciers n'étaient pas encore bien puissants !_ Minerva avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix tremblante.

\- _J'ai juste un bon mal de tête, ça passera, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un tel traitement je m'en remettrais. J'ai juste perdu de ma crédibilité en professeur, je comprendrais que vous me remplaciez Albus._

\- _Par Merlin non ! Au contraire, vous avez prouvé tout le courage que vous avez en vous en faisant face sans fléchir et en protégeant votre enfant au péril de votre vie ! Quand vous irez mieux je tiens à ce que vous repreniez votre place._

Ce fut un regard fier qui émana du visage d'Albus à l'encontre de la jeune femme, qu'elle s'écroula dans son lit pour se reposer. Le soir même elle put sortir et retourner à sa chambre, remerciant alors Holy d'avoir pris soin d'Harry plus que nécessaire, l'Elfe était contente de son travail et rentra avec le sourire. Par reflexe Hermione s'approcha du lit d'Harry qui dormait à poing fermé et caressa son visage d'un geste tendre et maternel. Le lendemain tenta de se passer de la façon la plus normale possible, bien entendu de multiples rumeurs avaient circulé et se fut une sorcière fatiguée mais déterminée qui leur fit cours, personne n'osa lui demander le fin mot de cette histoire. Ce fut au repas du midi qu'Albus décida d'éclaircir la situation, en effet au dîner de la veille il n'avait pas fait mention des évènements bien que tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- _Beaucoup de choses circulent sur une attaque proférée hier par des élèves de Serpentard sur le Professeur Wilkins. En effet, pris d'une grande lâcheté et pour la simple raison que c'est une sorcière née-moldue, ils s'y prirent à trois pour la surprendre pendant qu'elle profitait d'un peu de temps avec son fils._

Toute la salle était calme, chaque élève comme chaque professeur voulait entendre l'histoire car seuls des petits morceaux ici et là avaient circulé. Une vague de regards noirs vint se poser par les élèves des trois autres maisons sur celle de Serpentard avant que l'attention ne revint sur le discours de leur directeur.

- _Ils l'ont désarmé en profitant que ses mains étaient occupées sur la protection de son fils et ont ensemble utilisé le sortilège Doloris, un des sortilèges impardonnable causant une douleur atroce, sur elle. Concentrant son énergie sur son fils, qui grâce à elle ne fut pas blessé, elle a subi les trois de plein fouet. Je laisse la parole au Professeur Wilkins pour la sui_ te.

Hermione se leva, vint prendre la place du Professeur Dumbledor elle vit que tout le monde la soutenait d'un sourire compatissant, même des élèves de Serpentard. Elle toussa un peu pour reprendre une voix qui conviendrait à la suite des évènements.

\- _Je pense donc que vous avez compris que vous ne reverrez pas vos camarades de sitôt. L'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable a pour conséquence un envoi à Azkaban. Je tiens sincèrement à remercier les élèves qui sont venus à mon secours et qui ont ma gratitude la plus totale. Il est également important à mon avis que chacune des maisons comprenne que je refuse que d'éventuels remarques et/ou actes aillent à l'encontre des Serpentard._

La maison Serpentard resta muette aux discours de leur Professeur, bien d'entre eux avaient en horreur d'avoir une Sang de Bourbe en professeur mais jamais ils n'auraient été dans ce genre d'extrême. De plus, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas, ils adoraient ses cours qui étaient interactifs et intéressants. Ils ne pouvaient être qu'heureux que la sorcière ne juge pas toute leur maison pour l'erreur de trois sorciers. Le repas reprit alors et même si le sujet de conversation principal restait cet évènement, tout le monde retint le courage et la force d'esprit de leur professeur ainsi que sa tolérance. Les semaines qui suivirent jusqu'à Noël se passèrent sans soucis bien qu'Hermione du retenir Sirius de dire deux mots au directeur de Serpentard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Une petite review ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Cadeau de Noël

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Petit merci à Emma et Harley pour la correction

Merci aussi a la Review de Delphine03 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Cadeau de noël **

L'école était bien vide depuis l'arrivée de Noël et le départ des élèves vers leurs maisons respectives pour l'occasion. Hermione et Sirius avaient été invités chez les Weasley qui avaient été mis dans la confidence des origines d'Hermione. Ils leur avaient été dit qu'elle était une amie de leur fils Ron qui avait un peu plus d'un an aujourd'hui et qu'elle avait remonté le temps pour sauver grand nombre de sorciers ayant péri dans une grande guerre. Leur fils Ron devant faire parti des victimes, les Weasley tenaient personnellement à remercier la jeune femme par un repas familial chez eux pour les fêtes. La sorcière fut accueillie par les mêmes bras maternels de Molly qui l'avaient autrefois étreint, elle était heureuse en cet instant, tout était parfait et elle affichait un grand sourire en voyant tous les enfants de Molly et Arthur si jeune et insouciant. Elle déposa Harry auprès de Ron, la soirée promettait d'être sublime.

Un autre invité était prévu : Remus, ce qui enchanta particulièrement Sirius qui n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis une bonne semaine déjà. Le repas était toujours aussi garni et complet, se fut à l'apéritif que Molly profita pour annoncer une énième grossesse, ils espéraient avoir enfin une fille et Hermione eut un sourire mais garda pour elle ses réflexions sur Ginny. S'éclipsant légèrement pendant que Molly s'occupait des enfants et que les hommes parlaient entre eux, elle profita de la neige enrobant le Terrier. « Joyeux Noël Harry et Ron, vos présences me manques vous savez » Pensa-t-elle en laissant échapper une larme. Sirius ayant remarqué l'absence de sa femme la rejoignit alors dehors.

\- _Tu vas bien Mione ?_ Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de sa compagne.

\- _Parfaitement bien Sirius, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. J'avais d'ailleurs une surprise pour toi mais elle a été disons modifiée par une autre !_

\- _Attends, moi d'abord, j'ai pris sur moi d'acheter une maison à Pré-au-Lard pour que toi, Harry et moi on y vive ensemble avec un peu d'intimité, enfin plus qu'au Château !_

Hermione lui sourit alors, les larmes aux yeux et le serrant contre elle à la limite de l'étouffement. Autrefois elle n'aurait jamais cru si on lui avait dit que Sirius Black était quelqu'un de si attentionné et passionné dans la vie. Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- _Alors et ma surprise ? Ou mes surprises ? Enfin je n'ai pas tout compris …_

\- _La première était que je voulais te prouver à quel point j'étais heureuse avec toi en m'entraînant à devenir un animagus … J'y ai même réussi !_

- _C'est vrai ? Oh Mione mais c'est génial ! Montre-moi, je veux voir en quoi tu te transformes !_

\- _Là c'est le hic Sirius, entre-temps j'ai appris une nouvelle qui fait que j'ai interdiction formelle de me transformer, pour disons 9 mois …_

Il la regarda alors bouche bée, il clignait à peine des yeux. Hermione était plus que stressée de devoir annoncer cela à Sirius. Il est vrai qu'elle savait qu'il ferait un bon père, elle l'avait vue avec Harry. Leur relation était toutefois jeune et elle avait peur que cela n'effraie le sorcier. Ce fut quand il la prit dans ses bras et qu'il la fit tournoyer dans les airs qu'elle comprit qu'au contraire il prenait très bien la nouvelle. Sirius couvrit le visage de sa compagne de baisers, il aurait voulu demander de suite à Hermione de l'épouser pour que tout soit complet mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il fasse cela par obligation. Il se mit tout de même à genoux pour embrasser le ventre de d'Hermione avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, ils rentrèrent alors dans le salon et Hermione laissa le sorcier annoncer la nouvelle. Tous prirent le couple dans leurs bras et Sirius alla prendre Harry dans ses bras, lui disant « Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ».

Hermione proposa alors que Remus soit le parrain de leur futur enfant, sachant pertinemment que Sirius serait d'accord. L'effusion d'émotion était générale quand le sorcier demanda à Hermione si elle accepterait que Molly en soit la marraine, étant une des femmes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Cette dernière accepta et les deux femmes passèrent la soirée à parler de leurs grossesses, Hermione demandant conseille également à la matriarche Weasley. Les cadeaux plus traditionnels s'échangèrent alors avec l'habituel pull de Molly, Harry et Ron étant trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit papotaient ensemble dans leur langage ayant pour effet de faire rire les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Sirius ne décrochait pas son regard de sa compagne, il redécouvrait la beauté de son visage à chacun de ses sourires et n'en revenait pas qu'elle attende son enfant.

\- _Au fait Hermione,_ commença Arthur, _je n'ai eu que de bons échos sur vos méthodes d'enseignement malgré votre jeune âge !_

- _Merci Arthur, je me dis même si on apprend beaucoup dans les livres, si on ne pratique pas un minimum …_

\- _Ah ba ça, j'en ai entendu parler de la pratique, j'aurais presque aimé être encore en étude pour pouvoir profiter de cela,_ poursuivit le rouquin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire rougir la jeune femme. La soirée passa et tout le monde repris le chemin de la maison et se fut avec la main sur le ventre d'Hermione que Sirius s'endormit ce soir-là. Quelques mois après une réunion de couple, Sirius / Hermione avec la famille Weasley, engendra quelques annonces. En effet Molly et Hermione annoncèrent qu'elles attendaient toutes deux des filles. Molly et Arthur décidèrent qu'Hermione serait la marraine de Ginerva (dit Ginny) Molly Weasley. De leur côté Hermione et Sirius prévoyait de nommer leur fille, la petite sœur d'Harry, Olivia (en l'honneur de la première rencontre des deux sorciers) Céleste Black. Les deux petites naquirent à un mois d'intervalle. Après la naissance de la petite, Hermione put enfin montrer à Sirius son animagus : on aurait dit Sirius mais en Blanc, le jeune sorcier en fut plus qu'ému et se fut un couple heureux avec deux enfants qui emménagea pendant les grandes vacances dans une maison de Pré-au-Lard.

Les années passèrent et Olivia comme Harry grandirent, frère et sœur très proches, ils s'étaient également liés aux Weasley. Ron et Harry étaient déjà de très bons amis et les voir ainsi réchauffait le cœur d'Hermione mais aussi celui de Sirius qui avait encore en tête les paroles de sa compagne disant qu'il avait vécu dans un placard sous un escalier jusqu'à ses 11 ans. Plus Harry grandissait plus Sirius voyait James en lui sauf les yeux, il avait les yeux de sa mère Lily ; de son côté Olivia elle avait les cheveux bouclés de sa mère mais noirs comme son père. Elle partageait parfaitement les caractéristiques de chacun : la lecture et la capacité à s'attirer des ennuis ! Leurs fils allait bientôt avoir 11 ans, le temps de lui dire tout sur son passé allait bientôt arriver mais Hermione comme Sirius savait leur fils prêt à tout entendre.

Malgré le bonheur ambiant, Hermione gardait en elle la peur de voir revenir Lord Voldemort, de voir l'histoire se répéter et qu'elle soit encore impuissante face au destin de ses proches. Son angoisse avait doublé quand elle avait recueilli Harry et avait à présent triplé depuis la naissance d'Olivia. Elle ne se sortait que difficilement les images des morts de son passé, elle savait, elle le sentait qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait reprendre les armes et combattre.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Aveux et responsabilités

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Je vous préviens j'ai du malheureusement faire sans mes correctrices pour ce chapitre, désolé d'avance !

Merci aussi aux Reviews de Delphine03 et au Guest !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Aveux et responsabilités**

Harry allait avoir ses 11 ans d'ici quelques jours. Hermione et Sirius se mirent alors d'accord afin de parler au jeune garçon de son passé, son histoire afin qu'il comprenne pourquoi bien des légendes circulent à son sujet. Ils envoyèrent donc Olivia au Terrier sous prétexte de devoir parler avec Harry de ses futures études à Poudlard, la fillette ne se fit par prier pour passer une nuit chez sa meilleure amie. Le repas fut bien calme ce soir-là et aucun des deux membres du couple ne savait par où commencer dans leurs histoires. Ils amenèrent donc Harry dans le salon et lui expliqua qu'ils allaient lui raconter l'histoire de ses parents biologiques. Le garçon avait toujours voulu entendre cette histoire mais on lui avait dit qu'il devait attendre d'être assez grand pour comprendre. Ils commencèrent en lui disant qu'il était le fils de Lily et James Potter, et que ces deux personnes étaient des amis de Sirius et Remus. Sirius rajouta fier de lui qu'il avait été comblé quand son père lui avait demandé d'être son parrain.

\- _Mais maman, ça veut dire que mes parents biologiques tu ne les connaissais pas ?_

\- _Oui et non mon chéri ! C'est plus compliqué que ça, disons que je les connaissais mais eux ne m'ont jamais connus ! Enfin je t'expliquerais ça à la fin d'accord ?_

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, laissant ceux qu'il appelait depuis toujours Papa et Maman raconter la suite. Ils ne lui avaient jamais caché qu'il avait été adopté mais Harry voyait en eux ses parents, peu importe le sang d'origine. Hermione poursuivit en lui expliquant que craignant pour leurs vies et celle de leur fils, donc lui, James et Lily décidèrent de se cacher grâce à un sortilège de « Fidelitas », en effet un sorcier serait leur gardien du secret et seul lui pourrait révéler l'emplacement de leur cachette. Officiellement Sirius avait le rôle mais officieusement c'était Peter qui l'était, après tout qui aurait pensé à l'interroger lui ? Le plan était parfait sauf que Peter était déjà au service de Lord Voldemort. Sirius avait la voix tremblante en racontant comment il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver ses meilleurs amis, mais sa voix reprit du tonus quand il commença à parler d'Hermione. Celle qui lui avait évité Azkaban et qui avait permis d'empêcher bien des problèmes dans l'avenir, Harry avait le souffle coupé en regardant sa mère, il savait qu'elle était forte mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment imaginé en combattante. Sirius et Hermione reprirent sur le fait qu'il n'était pas impossible que Voldemort de revienne une ultime fois mais qu'il serait pratiquement mortel. Harry fit la grimace en entendant à nouveau ce nom dont tout le monde avait si peur.

\- _Harry n'ai jamais peur de prononcer ce nom d'accord ? Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même, c'est un grand sorcier qui m'a dit ça un jour._ Reprit Hermione en voyant la réaction de son fils.

- _D'accord maman … Papa, tu as dit que si Tu-Sais… que si Voldemort revenait il serait pratiquement mortel, pourquoi pratiquement ?_

Hermione regarda Sirius qui prit son courage à deux mains pour commencer son terrible aveu. Il commença par raconter que la mort de Lily avait protégé son fils d'une certaine manière de la mort, et qu'Harry avait survécu au sortilège de mort lui valant ainsi le surnom du « Garçon qui a survécu ». Puis il expliqua alors au jeune garçon que grâce à sa mère adoptive, ils avaient pu détruire ce que l'on appelle des Horcrux, des morceaux d'âme permettant à Voldemort de revenir à la vie. Ils avaient tous été détruit sauf un, un qui s'est créé le soir de la mort de Lily et James de façon non intentionnelle, un Horcrux qui s'était réfugié auprès du seul être vivant à proximité : Harry ! Le garçon eut alors un air triste et apeuré, cherchant du réconfort dans le regard de ses parents.

\- _Ça veut dire que je suis en partie Voldemort ?_

- _Mais non pas du tout, dit Hermione en prenant Harry dans ses bras, je peux t'assurer que c'est faux. Il y a un morceau de son âme caché en toi c'est vrai mais je travaille avec d'autres sorciers sur un moyen de te retirer cet Horcrux et nous avons presque fini de mettre au point la formule et la potion._

\- _Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi maintenant, enfin je veux dire après toutes ces années !_

\- _Il fallait que la magie de ton corps se développe pour que cela fonctionne et donc attendre que tes pouvoirs se manifestent mais maintenant que c'est le cas on va pouvoir finir tout ça et te le retirer avant même que tu ailles à Poudlard !_

Malgré la terrible nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry était rassuré par les mots de ses parents qui avaient pris soin de lui depuis tout ce temps. Ses parents lui expliquèrent que tout le monde connaissait son histoire sauf le côté Horcrux en lui car officiellement tous les Horcrux ont été détruit et il devrait donc garder ce détail secret. Sa sœur elle-même n'était pas au courant et ne le serait mise que dans quelques années. Les embrassades se poursuivirent et la soirée continua calmement avec Harry posant toutes les questions qui lui passaient pas la tête entre ses parents biologiques, la guerre où sa mère s'était battue, ce qui avait du coup été modifié etc. Il fut tellement fatigué ce soir-là qu'il s'endormit d'une traite et au grand étonnement de ses parents ne fit pas de cauchemars, même s'il y avait de quoi en faire ! Comme promis le jeune homme bu une potion tout en tenant la pierre de résurrection dans une main avec sa mère murmurant une formule. Un éclair vert traversa leur salon et l'on vit une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'évanouir dans les airs.

La rentrée approchait et c'est avec les Weasley qu'Hermione, Sirius, Harry et Olivia se rendirent à la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Harry savait qu'il retrouverait sa mère en Professeur là-bas et qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau sous prétexte qu'il était son fils, il en était d'ailleurs ravi. Ginny et Olivia avaient une folle envie de monter à bord mais leurs parents durent leurs rappeler qu'elles devraient encore attendre un an avant de pouvoir faire comme leurs frères. Hermione prit alors le chemin de Poudlard pendant que Sirius rentrait avec Olivia, elle était curieuse de savoir dans quelle maison serait Harry au vu de l'éducation différente qu'il avait reçu. Le sujet de discussion était le même dans la cabine de Ron et Harry, le rouquin ne voulait pas briser la tradition familiale après tout même ses frères, les jumeaux, qui faisait farce sur farce étaient dans la maison Rouge et Or. Harry lui aussi avait peur, ses parents adoptifs étaient de Gryffondor, ses parents biologiques étaient de Gryffondor. Comment réagiraient-ils s'il finissait à Serdaigle ou Pouffsoufle bien qu'elles soient de bonnes maisons ? Ou pire à Serpentard !? Même si ses parents lui avaient dit que toutes les maisons avaient ses qualités, il avait peur d'être dans cette dernière maison.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et suivirent alors Hargrid comme tous les élèves de première année vers les barques ensorcelées qui les emmenèrent au château. Ils retrouvèrent Neville Londubat et furent accueillis devant les portes de la Grande Salle par le Professeur Mac Gonagall leurs expliquant leur future répartition entre les maisons. Elle les laissa quelques minutes le temps d'effectuer quelques réglages. Un jeune homme blond se dirigea vers Harry clamant haut et fort « qu'Harry Potter était élève à Poudlard », il se présenta comme Drago Malfoy et lui proposa d'être à ses côtés car selon le sorcier certaines familles valaient mieux que d'autres. Harry répondit négativement à sa requête, il était ami avec Ron depuis toujours et savait qui était digne de confiance. Il avait également surprit un soir une discussion entre sa mère et son père discutant des Malfoy et d'un incident s'étant produit chez eux qui rendait très triste sa mère. Rien que pour cela Harry ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux.

\- _Suivez-moi !_ Dit alors le Professeur Mac Gonagall qui venait de réapparaître.

Les premières années rentrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle sous les regards de leurs aînés et se groupèrent devant le Choîpeau magique qui déciderait de leur maison. Harry pu apercevoir sa mère à la table des professeurs et lui accorda un sourire. Les noms défilèrent un à un, bien évidement Drago eut à peine le temps d'avoir le Choîpeau sur la tête que ce dernier cria « Serpentard », vint le tour alors de Ronald Weasley qui à son grand soulagement se retrouva à Gryffondor. Un grand silence envahit alors la salle quand le nom d'Harry Potter fut prononcé, Harry s'approcha et se plaça sur le petit tabouret et Mac Gonagall posa le Choîpeau sur lui. Tout le monde retenait son souffle quand d'une voix forte et grave il annonça …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Petites réponses aux reviews, oui Delphine et crois moi elle a bien raison ! Pour le Guest inconnu merci beaucoup pour ton passage, j'apprécie les commentaires constructif après c'est l'une de mes premières fan fiction alors j'admet que je reste encore dans mes débuts mais merci !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Premières années

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi aux Review de Delphine03, Harley et Jade Malloy Lupin !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Premières années**

\- _Gryffondor !_

Toute la tablée se leva, acclamant leur nouveau membre, Ron laissa la place à côté de lui à son meilleur ami, heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Hermione était heureuse de voir que certaine chose n'avait finalement pas changé et accorda un regard ravi à Harry, ce dernier étant plus qu'en joie à ce moment précis. Tout était parfait, il avait une famille géniale et allait passer des années à apprendre la magie avec Ron son ami de toujours, rien ne pourrait en cette soirée retirer le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage. Toutefois la mère du jeune Potter avait un petit pincement au cœur en les voyant ensemble, elle aurait dû être là avec eux ou plutôt une petite fille qui aurait le don de les exaspérer aurait dû être assise avec eux. Elle se reprit pour ne rien laisser paraître et profita du reste du dîner espérant que l'année de Ron comme Harry se passerait bien, dans la soirée elle fut directement questionnée par Sirius pour savoir où son fils avait été placé. Les premières semaines de cours se passèrent plutôt bien et Harry ne semblait pas suivre l'influence de Drago. Voulant rendre sa mère fière de lui il étudiait plus que jamais, entraînant Ron dans la bibliothèque par la même occasion.

Les notes des jeunes hommes étaient très bonnes sauf en potion où Ron s'en sortait péniblement. Ils leur arrivaient de demander des compléments d'information à Hermione mais cette dernière ne pouvant pas faire de favoritisme ne pouvait que leur conseiller d'approfondir leurs connaissances dans les livres. Comme dans sa version de l'histoire Harry devint attrapeur de Quidditch et les deux garçons étaient très amis avec Hagrid. L'année se déroula très bien et Gryffondor gagna la coupe des maisons. Les examens s'étaient bien passés pour tous et aucun événement désagréable n'était venu gâcher le début de la scolarité à Poudlard du jeune Potter. Hermione savait que l'année prochaine il n'aurait pas à affronter de Basilic ni à être accusé d'être un héritier de Serpentard. Les vacances se passèrent très bien, tantôt Harry et Olivia étaient chez les Weasley et tantôt c'était Ginny et Ron qui venaient chez eux. C'était au tour des jeunes sorcières de s'inquiéter pour leur répartition, Olivia qui avait mal vécu la séparation d'avec son grand frère tenait plus que tout à être à Gryffondor. Pour Ginny c'était plus simple, elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents ou être toute seule …

La rentrée arriva et Hermione eut un sourire en repensant à Ron et Harry dans la voiture ensorcelée d'Arthur Weasley dans son monde puis elle repensa à Dobby ! Jamais il ne serait libéré par Harry … Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution à cela. Le couple accompagna leurs deux enfants cette fois si à la voix 9 ¾ et les deux sorcières restèrent avec leurs grands frères respectifs. C'est avec une grande joie que les deux filles furent envoyées à Gryffondor et se placèrent instinctivement à côté des membres de leurs familles à table. L'annonce de quelques Mangemorts actifs ici et là avait cependant gâché un peu le bonheur d'Hermione qui profiterait des vacances de Noël dans quelques mois pour mener elle-même son enquête. La Professeure profita du contexte de sa classe pour raconter l'ancienne légende de la Chambre des Secrets à la classe d'Harry et Ron. Bien entendu les questions fusaient.

\- _Mais Professeur ce n'est qu'une légende non ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de Chambre des Secrets, si ?_ s'exclama Neville qui avait un regard quelque peu inquiet.

\- _Eh bien si Monsieur Londubat, elle existe et fut débarrassée du monstre qui l'habitait il y a environ une dizaine d'années de cela, vous n'avez rien à craindre je peux vous l'assurer._

\- _Professeur Wilkins, c'est quoi comme créature dedans ?_ demanda Drago d'un air un peu trop curieux.

\- _C'était un Basilic, une créature extrêmement dangereuse qui vous tue en un seul regard et vous pétrifie si vous ne voyez que le reflet de son regard. Quelqu'un peut me dire ici comment on soigner quelqu'un de pétrifié ?_

Tout le monde resta muet, et se fut étonnement Ron qui leva la main pour révéler qu'il fallait faire une potion à base Mandragore adulte. Hermione fut surprise que ce dernier ait écouté en cours de Botanique mais rajouta pour la peine 5 points à Gryffondor. Elle continua en expliquant que des créatures comme les araignées fuyaient devant un Basilic et qu'en plus de son regard assassin il possédait un venin très puissant dont on ne connait qu'un seul remède : les larmes d'un phénix, ce qui est extrêmement rare. La classe fut très attentive à ce cours qui mêlait Histoire de la Magie et moyens de défense, même si aucune pratique ne pouvait être faite, ils furent tous contents d'en apprendre plus sur la Chambre des Secrets. Hermione leur donna ce soir-là un devoir : un rouleau de parchemin sur les créatures capables de vivre plusieurs siècles.

Olivia et Ginny passaient beaucoup de temps avec leurs frères leur faisant en même temps réviser leur première année quand les jeunes sorcières avaient besoin d'aide pour des devoirs. Les notes étaient bonnes pour toute la petite famille et il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter sur les rapports des Mangemorts. Pendant les vacances de Noël, elle entreprit de partir en mission avec Sirius et ils rejoindraient leurs enfants pour les fêtes, c'était une promesse. Partant en chasse, ils furent surpris par cinq Mangemorts, quelqu'un avait dû les trahir pour qu'ils soient pris en embuscade. Le combat s'engagea et les sortilèges fusaient de toute part, Hermione en reçut un de plein fouet dans l'estomac. Elle se releva toutefois pour aider Sirius et lui évita de se prendre un Avada Kedavra. Le couple s'en sortit de justesse grâce à Remus et Tonks qui avaient été alertés par un regroupement de Mangemorts dans les parages. Une fois le coup d'adrénaline passé, Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Sirius, le sort qu'elle avait subi quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait vraisemblablement créé des hémorragies internes.

Elle se réveilla le 23 décembre dans un lit à Sainte Mangouste, les Médicomages l'avaient pris rapidement en charge et dès le soir même elle pourrait sortir si elle promettait de se ménager. Sirius, Remus et Tonks étaient restés à son chevet et personne n'avait prévenu Harry et Olivia des aventures de leurs parents. On annonça à Hermione qu'aux vues de ses blessures il était fort probable qu'elle ne puisse plus concevoir d'enfant, elle était certes attristée mais de toute façon elle avait Harry et Olivia qui avaient déjà plus de 10 ans, faire un enfant maintenant créerait un peu trop d'écart. Elle se consola tout de même dans les bras de Sirius.

\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû venir en mission avec moi Mione, c'était trop dangereux … C'est ma faute tout ça._ Déclara tristement Sirius en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- _Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de raconter des bêtises ? Je suis venue de mon plein gré et puis je te rappelle que dans mon monde j'ai déjà botté des fesses de Mangemorts hein !_

Il lui accorda un sourire, après tout si elle avait assez d'énergie pour lui remonter les bretelles c'est qu'elle avait la forme. Il signa quelques décharges et après avoir remercié une énième fois Remus et Tonks ils partirent en direction du Terrier, Hermione se tenant fermement au bras de Sirius. Tous deux avaient quelques cicatrices ici et là, des écorchures ou encore des bleus mais rien de grave. Une fois arrivés au Terrier ils furent accueillis par toute la famille Weasley et leurs enfants, ils voulaient tous les accueillir par des embrassades en ces temps de fêtes mais ils furent stoppés en voyant leurs visages amochés et la faiblesse d'Hermione. Sirius déposa sa femme dans le salon, personne n'avait encore proposé un mot, cela s'était su que le couple enquêtait sur des Mangemorts mais rien d'autre n'avait filtré. Olivia osa à peine se blottir contre sa mère mais cette dernière l'y invita d'un geste maternel.

- _Papa, il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez des marques de partout ? Pourquoi maman est dans cet état ?_ Avait questionné Harry si vite que les mots s'étaient bousculés dans sa bouche.

\- _Ta mère s'en remettra elle est forte fiston ! On a été pris au piège par une embuscade de Mangemorts et elle a été touchée de plein fouet par un sortilège informulé mais tu connais ta mère non ? Elle était tellement têtue que malgré sa blessure elle continua de se battre et m'a même sauvé la vie._

\- _Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?_ Répliqua Molly.

- _Remus et Tonks ! Ils sont venus à notre secours et m'ont aidé à transporter Hermione jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait une hémorragie interne mais a été prise à temps donc tant qu'elle se ménage tout ira bien._

La famille acquiesça, Hermione était étonnamment calme et se fut un bon signe de l'état de faiblesse de la jeune femme. Elle avait pourtant un grand sourire car elle avait retrouvé ses enfants, Sirius l'aida à se déplacer dehors quand de nombreux feux d'artifices spécial Noël créés par les Jumeaux éclatèrent dans le ciel. Le sorcier se rappela d'un Noël très important à son cœur, celui où Hermione lui annonça être enceinte de leur fille Olivia. Il eut alors un coup sur son cœur, cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il était avec sa précieuse sorcière et elle se nommait toujours Wilkins. Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes, le temps d'aller fouiller dans de vieilles affaires de famille et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint alors auprès de sa compagne et s'installa à ses côtés sur le banc créé pour qu'elle puisse être avec eux dehors sans se fatiguer. Il la regarda et prit sa main, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la jeune femme, le reste du groupe étant concentré sur la magie des feux d'artifices.

\- _Mione, j'ai failli te perdre hier et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si cela avait été le cas. Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as aimé et tu m'aimes encore. Tu m'as donné deux beaux enfants et tu m'as soutenu dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris. Je ne veux plus passer un seul moment sans me dire que tu es liée à moi disons de façon plus officielle. Mione, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Il sortit alors une vieille bague qui avait au premier coup d'œil une bonne centaine d'année minimum, « elle devait appartenir à la famille Black » pensa Hermione. Elle le regarda et lui accorda un « Oui » avant de l'embrasser et de le laisser lui mettre cette bague. Molly qui s'était retournée pendant la demande fonça sur eux pour les féliciter. Le bonheur était à son comble en ce Noël et fut suivi d'une belle année où Hermione devint Madame Black.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Hippogriffe, Coupe de feu

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi a la Review de Delphine03 ! (et merci à toi de continuer chapitre après chapitre à laisser une Review)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Hippogriffe et Coupe de feu**

La troisième année de Ron et Harry commença avec un cours de soins aux créatures magiques donné par Hagrid. Hermione n'ayant pas cours elle avait demandé à Hagrid si elle pouvait assister au tout premier cours que donnerait le demi-géant en donnant comme excuse son amour des créatures magiques. Après tout elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait toujours adoré Buck, elle en avait eu peur dans un premier temps c'est sûr, mais une fois que l'hippogriffe lui ait accordé sa confiance elle avait adoré cet animal. Ce jour-là, la sorcière était surtout présente pour éviter que Buck n'attaque Malfoy, après tout dans son monde ce sombre idiot avait manqué de respect à Buck lui valant alors un coup de sabot dans le bras. Drago n'en était pas resté là il avait fait marcher les relations de son père pour que Buck sois exécuté mais Hermione et Harry l'avaient sauvé avec Sirius. Aujourd'hui elle voulait éviter tout incident, et restait donc attentive au moindre écart de conduite de Drago.

Le cours se passa étonnamment bien et contrairement aux souvenirs d'Hermione Drago se comporta bien, elle ne savait pas si sa simple présence avait changé les choses ou si le changement venait d'ailleurs. Hermione prit cette année un malin plaisir à voir Ron face à sa plus grande peur pendant le cours avec l'épouventard : Une araignée. Encore une fois toute l'année se passa sans embuches, pas de détraqueurs, pas de meurtriers en liberté ni d'innocents à sauver, le calme plat mais la 4ème année annonçait bien des surprises. En effet comme dans le monde d'Hermione c'était l'année du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et comme aucun événement fâcheux n'était survenu depuis des années à l'école elle ne serait pas restreinte par une limite d'âge et tout le monde pourrait donc s'inscrire. La sorcière avait peur que son fils et/ou sa fille s'y inscrive, elle savait ce qui attendait aux participants de la coupe, certes une gloire immense mais surtout des défis complexes à résoudre agrémentés de combats intenses et difficiles.

On vit alors arriver à Poudlard les élèves de l'école Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang pour participer au Tournoi. Harry comme Ron n'avaient d'yeux que pour les belles élèves de l'école française et Hermione aperçut le regard d'Olivia sur Victor Krum et en ria intérieurement. Les jours qui suivirent on vit Fleur Delacour comme Victor Krum s'inscrire et bien d'autres de leurs écoles. A Poudlard ce fut Cédric Diggory puis les Jumeaux Weasley, Harry également tenta sa chance poussé par Ron et sa petite sœur. Les noms furent alors donnés devant tous, le tournois des Trois sorcier opposerait alors Miss Delacour, Monsieur Krum et Monsieur Potter. La mère de ce dernier tiqua mais n'en laissa rien paraitre, après tout cette fois serait différente, le simple fait qu'il y ait trois et pas quatre sorciers était bon signe. La grande majorité des Mangemorts étaient à Azkaban, il fallait être positif et espérer également que les trois années qu'avait passé Harry en cours sans vivre d'aventures l'obligeant à apprendre à vraiment se défendre ne lui porteraient pas préjudice. A la fin du repas, Hermione prit son fils à part.

\- _Harry, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce tournois, il ne sera pas simple comme tu t'en doutes mais tu as tout en toi pour gagner n'en doutes pas et penses à t'aider de tes amis. Crois-moi sincèrement, ils seront ta plus grande force !_

\- _Merci maman, je sais déjà qu'Olivia et Ginny m'aideront si des recherches dans les livres sont nécessaires, après Ron sera mon soutien mental, mon meilleur ami quoi !_

Elle le félicita une dernière fois pour son courage de tenter cela et reprit le chemin de ses appartements pour y corriger quelques copies. Lorsque la première épreuve arriva, comme prévu les trois participants durent affronter un Dragon pour lui dérober son œuf. Hermione se demanda comment Harry s'y prendrait cette fois, Sirius avait été dépêché en tant qu'Auror pour s'assurer que toutes les épreuves se dérouleraient dans la plus grande sécurité et cela rassurait la jeune femme. Tous les dragons étaient des femelles, qui sont généralement plus dangereuses que les mâles, d'autant plus qu'elles doivent couver des œufs dans leurs habitats naturels. Le plus dangereux d'entre tous étant le Magyar, bien évitement ce fut Harry qui se trouva confronté à lui. Étonnement Harry utilisa la même technique que dans les souvenirs de sa mère et d'un « Accio » il fit venir son balai à lui. Sa petite sœur avait passé la nuit entière à lui faire maîtriser ce sortilège au mieux et il s'y prit comme le digne attrapeur qu'il était pour récupérer l'œuf !

Ce fut la fête ce soir-là dans le dortoir des Gryffondor mais lorsqu'Harry ouvrit son œuf pour faire partager ses indices sur la seconde tâche à toute sa maison celui-ci produisit un son strident et horriblement agaçant. Il prit des jours et des jours à réfléchir sur comment ouvrir l'œuf mais son attention fut détourné par un autre objectif : trouver une partenaire pour le bal de Noël. Ron et lui cherchaient encore et encore mais leurs timidités n'aidaient pas, il fallut qu'Olivia fasse le premier pas auprès de Ron et que Ginny le fasse auprès d'Harry. Les jeunes hommes en rigolaient en pensant qu'ils iraient au bal avec la petite sœur de l'autre mais le rire ne fut plus que du côté d'Harry quand Ron découvrit sa tenue de bal. Cette dernière n'était pas un smoking traditionnel mais une vieille robe de sorcier de famille, heureusement pour lui Hermione qui savait déjà pour cet événement (et qui n'allait pas laisser Olivia au bras de Ron habillé ainsi) avait prévu un second smoking pour Ron qui se retint de lui sauter dans les bras.

Le soir du bal arriva et Harry était plus stressé que jamais car comme le veut la tradition il devrait ouvrir la première danse avec les autres champions. Les deux garçons attendaient leurs partenaires en bas des marches et furent presque en état de choc en les voyant. Ginny avait une robe bleue qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure rousse qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur ses épaules, elle était à peine maquillée mais qu'importe elle était jolie de nature. Olivia, elle, avait une robe mauve et avait attaché ses cheveux ne laissant pendouiller qu'une ou deux mèches, elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un peu de noir mais n'était guère plus maquillée que sa meilleure amie. Elles remarquèrent de suite que les deux garçons ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux et en rougir sur place.

\- _Par Merlin les filles, vous êtes … Euh … Sublimes. Oui c'est ça sublimes je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots là tout de suite !_ Avait presque bégayé Harry.

\- _Ah ouais là Harry a raison ! Je vous aurais jamais pensé aussi belles !_ Tenta d'articuler Ron.

\- _Merci les gars, enfin pour toi mon frère je suppose que c'était un compliment alors merci !_

Ginny avait ri en finissant ses mots en regardant son frère, ce dernier tendit son bras vers Olivia qui entra avec lui dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis de ses parents. Ginny et Harry entrèrent à leurs tours en suivant les autres champions et commencèrent la danse, ils furent rejoints par Dumbledore et sa partenaire Mac Gonagall puis quelques autres professeurs avant qu'Hermione et Sirius n'entrèrent en piste. La soirée fut parfaite et chaque couple retourna à ses dortoirs ou à ses appartements, Sirius osa demander à sa femme si cela ne lui avait pas fait trop mal de voir sa propre fille au bras d'un garçon que dans son monde elle avait aimé. Elle l'avait alors regardé avec étonnement mais lui répondit en rigolant qu'il semblait que Ron gardait un faible pour les filles comme elle. Harry lui était moins d'humeur à rire car il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution à l'œuf, il décida le lendemain de prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets que l'on disait luxueuse. Ce fut en plaçant l'œuf sous l'eau qu'il obtint son indice et commença à se préparer.

\- _Non mais comment je suis censé tenir une heure sous l'eau moi hein ?_ Grogna Harry.

- _Il doit bien exister un sortilège, une potion où je ne sais pas quoi pour te le permettre, et s'il y a bien deux personnes pour te trouver ça mon ami ce sont nos sœurs, pas vrai les filles ?_

Les deux amies firent un regard noir à Ron et se replongèrent dans les livres quand Olivia donna l'idée du sortilège de Têtenbulle à son frère qui la remercia mille et une fois. Il put alors réussir avec brio l'épreuve consistant à récupérer une personne chère à leurs cœurs au fond de l'eau, pour Harry se fut sa mère Hermione. Il remonta le premier à la surface et remporta donc l'épreuve avec brio. Tous étaient heureux, particulièrement Hermione, de voir que le jeune homme avait su s'entourer et écouter les conseils donnés ici et là. Malheureusement le plus dur allait venir et avec ça le début des ennuis.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Une petite idée de ce qui se passera lors de la dernières épreuves ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Labyrinthe, Ténèbres et ?

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley et Emma, mes correctrices !

Merci aussi a la Review de Delphine03 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Labyrinthe, Ténèbres et Enlèvement **

Les trois champions prirent place devant le labyrinthe, ce dernier étant leur ultime tâche à surmonter. Il leur faudrait trouver le trophée caché dans le labyrinthe, ils devraient bien entendu faire face à bien des dangers. Une fois dedans se fut face à des Scroutts à pétard, des Épouvantards des Acromentules et bien d'autres créatures, que les trois champions se trouvèrent. D'étranges enchantements les liguèrent également les uns contre les autres et le combat s'engagea, se fut uniquement grâce à son entrainement avec Olivia, Ron et Ginny qu'Harry réussit à faire face à Victor Krum. Harry avait à présent le Trophée en vue mais se stoppa en entendant les hurlements proches de Fleur prise au piège dans des plantes grimpantes, le jeune homme ne voulant pas perdre son humanité au prix d'une quelconque gloire décida de l'aider. Il la dégagea et envoya un signal de détresse pour qu'elle soit vite récupérée par les professeurs. Reprenant alors sa route vers le trophée, il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait et attrapa se dernier. Malheureusement pour le garçon, la coupe avait été remplacée par un Portoloin qui le conduisit dans un étrange cimetière.

Il fut de suite attrapé par un étrange personnage qui l'empêcha de bouger, il entendait une voix, faible et pourtant qui lui glaçait le sang provenant d'une étrange créature. Une sorte de rituel commença devant le jeune homme impliquant l'homme qui l'avait immobilisé et la créature, ce fut quand Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire horriblement mal qu'il comprit que ladite créature était Lord Voldemort plus affaibli que jamais. Il vit l'homme mettre le Lord dans un chaudron avec un os, la main du Mangemort, quelques ingrédients et le sorcier estropié vint alors prendre du sang à Harry. Le tout mélangé sentait fort mauvais mais ce qu'il en sortit était horrible : le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de reprendre forme sous ses yeux. En écoutant la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui Harry comprit que le Mangemort n'était autre que le traître de Peter Pettigrow, l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents. Le Lord appela ses Mangemorts à lui, ils étaient peu nombreux mais trop déjà au goût d'Harry.

\- _Mes chers amis, le temps a passé depuis notre dernière rencontre._ Le Lord s'approche de l'un d'entre eux, lui retirant son masque. _Mon cher Lucius, tu es peut être resté fidèle aux anciennes pratiques mais tu m'as déçu en ne tentant pas de me retrouver._

\- _Maître, moi j'ai tout fait pour vous et je le ferais toujours !_ Répliqua Peter.

\- _Oui, mais tu l'as fait par peur et non par loyauté ! Il me reste encore Karkaroff, après tout c'est lui qui m'a amené le jeune Potter parmi nous ce soir._

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors sur Harry qui fut libéré de ses entraves pour se retrouver sur le sol. Il se retrouva en face à face avec celui qui avait détruit tant de vie y compris celle de ses parents biologiques. Un court combat s'engagea et Harry se retrouva en duel avec Voldemort qui voulait le garçon pour lui seul, s'il avait eu tous les Mangemorts contre lui Harry n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir. Leurs sorts connectèrent alors leurs deux baguettes, un flot vert sortait de celle de Lord Voldemort et un flot rouge de celle d'Harry. Quand le jeune homme gagna du terrain et que son énergie toucha la limite de la baguette de son adversaire les fantômes des dernières victimes du Seigneur Noir apparurent et se fut à présent avec ses parents biologiques à ses côtés qu'Harry se battait. Ces derniers lui permirent de s'échapper en lui donnant assez de temps pour rejoindre le Portoloin, à nouveau le jeune homme courut plus vite que son ombre et en un flash arriva en plein centre des gradins.

Toute la foule était en joie mais Hermione fonça sur son fils quand elle le vit à terre et fut prise de tremblement quand elle vit la cicatrice d'Harry sur le bras lui indiquant que cela s'était reproduit : il était de retour. Le jeune homme était encore en état de choc mais bredouillait quelques mots « Voldemort » « Retour » « Mangemorts » « Pettigrow » « Karkaroff », Sirius regarda sa femme et pendant que leur fils était envoyé à l'infirmerie Hermione expliqua à Dumbledore ce que tout cela signifiait, mais il fallait encore trouver le traître de Karkaroff pour le renvoyer à Azkaban là où était sa place. Sirius et plusieurs aurors partirent sur le lieu où conduisait le Portoloin mais il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace du passage du Lord et de ses sbires. Pendant ce temps Hermione s'était attelée avec d'autres professeurs à la recherche de Karkaroff qui n'avait pas dû aller bien loin car il avait été aperçu dans les gradins à peine quelques secondes avant qu'Harry n'apparaisse.

Sa trace fut retrouvée près de la forêt interdite, Hermione était accompagnée de Minerva quand elles firent face au sorcier. Prise par surprise la Professeure de Métamorphose tomba dans l'inconscience après avoir pris un Rictum Spempra en plein torse qui l'écrasa contre l'arbre situé derrière elle. Hermione resta donc seule face au Mangemort et le combattu de toutes ses forces, Karkaroof savait très bien que d'ici peu son adversaire aurait du renfort, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Hermione restait entre lui et Minerva qu'elle protégea coûte que coûte en voyant sa collègue commencer à reprendre conscience. Il savait également que s'il apportait à son Seigneur et Maître, la sorcière qui était la cause de nombreux de ses tourments il serait alors grandement récompensé. Il se décida donc à ne pas la tuer mais à l'assommer une bonne fois pour toutes et ce fut en détournant l'attention de la sorcière en métamorphosant une branche d'arbre en cobra qu'il put la pétrifier. Il l'endormit d'un second sortilège de façon à assurer sa propre sécurité.

\- _Minerva vous allez bien ? Où est ma femme ? Avez-vous réussi à avoir Karkaroff ?_

Les paroles de Sirius se bousculaient dans la tête de Mac Gonagall qui avait encore la tête embrumée par les événements. Quelques secondes plus tard tout lui revint, mais comment elle pourrait annoncer cela à Sirius qui attendait une réponse ? Ils étaient à présent entourés par de nombreux aurors et professeurs ainsi que le directeur.

\- _Votre femme a été enlevée par Karkaroff … Elle s'est battue mais elle était trop concentrée sur ma protection pour être à son maximum pour ce combat. Il l'a emmené et je n'ai rien pu faire … Je suis désolée, tellement désolée._

\- _Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire cet espèce de …_ Grogna Sirius avant de se reconcentrer sur Minverva. _Ce n'est pas votre faute, personne n'aurait soupçonné Karkaroff, le tout maintenant est de les retrouver._

Sirius avait une mine grave, il savait que sa femme était un atout pour eux au vu de ses connaissances sur la guerre et son déroulement, cela la rendait donc gênante pour Voldemort. Malheureusement il savait aussi que son seul espoir de survie tenait dans le fait qu'il pourrait la questionner mais cela impliquerait des tortures et pour rien au monde il ne tenait à ce que sa femme souffre. Il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie où Ron, Ginny et Olivia tenaient déjà compagnie à Harry. Quand il entra les 4 adolescents comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, jamais Olivia et Harry n'avaient vu leur père dans un tel état. Il questionna Pomfresh sur la santé d'Harry et cette dernière le rassura en lui affirmant que le choc était surtout mental mais que physiquement tout irait bien pour lui, son bras cicatriserait vite et après une bonne nuit de sommeil les choses iraient mieux. Il acquiesça d'un léger sourire et se rapprocha du lit du jeune homme avant de s'asseoir au bout.

\- _Papa, il se passe quoi ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé Karkaroff c'est ça ?_

\- _Oui Harry c'est ça mais il y a une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Il a enlevé Hermione …_

Il laissa une larme couler le long sa joue et instinctivement Olivia le prit dans ses bras, elle pleura également de savoir sa mère là-bas et Ginny resta dans les bras de Ron. La famille est la chose la plus importante pour tous.

\- _Tu crois qu'il va la …_ Trembla Harry.

- _Malheureusement c'est, soit Voldemort décide de la tuer pour se venger, soit elle sera torturée contre des informations …_

Harry, Ron, Olivia et Ginny restaient bouche bée devant l'aveu de Sirius. Ils avaient tous tellement mal au cœur de savoir Hermione dans une telle posture. Le soir même Albus annonça à tous le retour de Voldemort ainsi que le fait que le Ministère voulait garder la nouvelle secrète et qu'il se pourrait même qu'il tente de renier la véracité de ces propos. Il ajouta que la Professeure Wilkins (les professeurs gardant leurs noms de jeunes filles), avait été capturée par l'ancien directeur de Dumstrang et serait probablement amenée au Lord en cadeau. L'effroi emplit alors la salle, les vacances allaient être épouvantables, remplies de doutes et rumeurs. Malheureusement les mois d'été passèrent et aucunes nouvelles d'Hermione ne furent données et le Ministère assigna à Poudlard un nouveau professeur, une femme qui apporterait le mal à l'intérieur de l'école : Dolores Ombrage.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'Armée Noire

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi a la Review de Delphine03 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'armée noire**

La cinquième année de Ron et Harry (et donc quatrième d'Olivia et Ginny), commençait sur un ton grave. Tout Poudlard savait que leur cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal serait bien moins attrayant et pour cause, leur ancienne professeure était détenue par les Mangemorts et retenue par Lord Voldemort si tant est qu'elle était encore en vie. Enfin c'était la version officieuse racontée par les amis et la famille de la jeune femme ; la version officielle était qu'Igor Karkaroff avait enlevé Hermione Black pour l'échanger contre une éventuelle rançon afin d'avoir une belle vie mais qu'il avait dû mal faire son sortilège pour sa captivité et l'avait tué depuis le temps. Les avis étaient mitigés et le retour de Lord Voldemort était également renié en bloc, attribuant cela à l'esprit d'un jeune homme choqué par ce qu'il avait dû affronter lors de l'épreuve finale du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Harry n'ayant pas voulu de la récompense, il avait donné l'argent aux Jumeaux Weasley pour le développement de leurs farces et gadgets.

Les nouvelles transmises via la Gazette du Sorcier allaient bien entendu dans le sens du Ministère, dénigrant ouvertement Harry et Dumbledore qui avait foi en lui. L'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage dans l'établissement n'arrangea pas les choses, elle reprenait systématiquement toute personne osant dire que le ministère était dans l'erreur et rien qu'à voir sa tenue Rose bonbon constante donnait des maux d'estomac. Les élèves étaient déjà exaspérés par ses nouvelles méthodes d'enseignement alors que la rentrée ne s'était faite que 8 jours plus tôt. Ils ne faisaient que de la théorie, suffisant selon Ombrage pour réussir leurs BUSES, Harry avait tenté de répliquer en affirmant qu'ils devaient apprendre à se défendre pour combattre les Mangemorts mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une retenue. Il tentait de se consoler de sa situation en pensant à sa mère et à ce qu'elle devait subir, il devait trouver un moyen pour que ses amis et lui puissent apprendre à se défendre car ce n'était définitivement pas avec Ombrage qu'ils apprendraient cela.

Elle avait mal aux poignets, tellement mal aux poignets … Ses liens étaient trop serrés mais elle savait bien qu'ils ne lui feraient pas le plaisir de la soigner quelques peu. Elle savait parfaitement qui si quelqu'un l'avait vue en ce moment précis il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Hermione avait perdu une dizaine de kilos et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes au point que les Mangemorts la traînaient dans les recoins de la maison de leur Maître pour qu'elle subisse différents « Interrogatoires ». Ils avaient juste oublié une chose, une très importante : Hermione Black était une femme extrêmement têtue et qu'elle savait que la durée de sa survie était liée aux informations qu'elle donnerait. Voldemort était persuadé que la jeune femme pourrait l'aider à parvenir à un pouvoir total en un temps très rapide et ne comptait pas la tuer même si voir une Sang de Bourbe lui résister le frustrait.

Harry faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars en ce moment, il y voyait Voldemort torturer sa mère nuit après nuit et cela semblait si réel … Il tentait de mettre cela de côté quand il apprit que sa petite sœur avait eu une idée géniale : rassembler les élèves pour qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble, Harry les aiderait comme Olivia qui malgré son âge connaissait une multitude de sorts et de stratégies via son père. Ils leur restaient à trouver un lieu et ce fut Neville qui trouva la salle sur demande, Ginny et Ron eux, eurent l'idée de Gallions ensorcelés pour donner l'heure et la date des rencontres. Ce fut Luna Lovegood qui proposa un nom pour leur groupe : l'A.N. pour l'armée noire qui donnait the Black Army en anglais se référant à la femme qui était pour eux leur véritable Professeur : Hermione Black. Le nom fut accepté par tous.

- _Harry c'est vrai que tu sais faire apparaître un patronus ?_ Demanda Luna.

\- _Oui oui, il en est capable je l'ai vu faire pendant l'été chez moi !_ S'exclama Ron.

- _Wow, alors ça c'est impressionnant, dis tu nous apprendrais ça ?_ Ajouta Cho.

Le ton était donné et ce fut une à deux fois par semaine que l'A.N. se retrouva pour travailler tout ce qui avait été appris à Harry et Olivia par leur père en préparation à d'éventuel combat contre les Mangemorts. Du Stupefix au Reducto en passant par le Patronus et l'Expeliarmus tout ce qui était appris était une mini victoire pour le groupe. En parallèle de nombreuses retenues avaient été donné par Ombrage pour des raisons plus idiotes les unes que les autres, elle se doutait que les élèves se réunissaient et pour elle ce n'était que pour une raison : s'entraîner au nom de Dumbledore contre le Ministère. Elle engagea alors une petite équipe d'élèves, principalement des Serpentards, pour trouver le lieu de réunion des élèves et comment y accéder. Elle fit même fabriquer du Veritaserum pour enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, bien qu'interdit par le ministère, ce genre de pratique était le seul recourt qu'avait trouvé Ombrage contre les élèves récalcitrants.

Harry continuait de faire des cauchemars, encore et toujours avec sa mère torturée par le Lord, il avait l'impression d'être dans le corps de ce dernier c'était horrible il se réveillait en sueur chaque nuit et finit par inquiéter Ron qui l'emmena en pleine nuit auprès de Dumbledore. Ce dernier convoqua Rogue pour qu'il aide Harry à bloquer son esprit car à ce qu'ils avaient tous compris le jeune sorcier avait un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et devait s'assurer que ce dernier n'utiliserait pas le lien dans l'autre sens. La salle était restée choquée car oui cela signifiait qu'Hermione était en vie mais cela signifiait surtout qu'elle souffrait en permanence. Harry leur avait expliqué le sentiment de frustration qu'il ressentait à travers le Mage Noir qu'il interprétait par le fait que sa mère n'avait rien révélé mais il avait également décrit Hermione comme amaigri, faible, blafarde et pleine de cicatrices. Olivia s'était blotti dans les bras de Ron et pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle n'avait cessé de penser à sa mère, seule là-bas et maltraitée.

\- _Alors Madame Black, quand allez-vous nous dire comment trouver les membres de ce que vous avez appelé « L'Ordre du Phoenix » ?_

\- _Oh mais c'est très simple vous savez, il vous suffira de porter un tutu rose et de chanter God Save The Queen en plein Londres ! Je vous assure que vous allez attirer des membres de l'ordre, pas que je l'admets…_

Le Lord était entré dans une colère noire en entendant cette sale sorcière qui se foutait ouvertement de lui, il l'asséna de plusieurs Doloris qui la laissèrent inconsciente sur le sol. Bellatrix avait envie de la tuer, une Sang de Bourbe qui osait porter le noble nom des Black l'écœurait profondément. Voldemort se demandait sincèrement s'il ne fallait pas mieux la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes mais il n'admettait pas la défaite, il arriverait à la faire parler, il en était sûr même si cela prendrait du temps. Il avait même autorisé ses Mangermorts à s'abaisser à des méthodes de tortures Moldues : Fouets, Martinets, Brûlures au fer rouge, et autres taillades.

A Poudlard une grande aventure se préparait, malgré que l'A.N. soit démasquée et que Dumbledore, ayant pris l'entière responsabilité de ce rassemblement, soit remplacé par Ombrage à la direction de l'écore. L'Ordre avait appris que, pour des raisons de confort, certains prisonniers de longue durée des Mangermorts, dont Hermione, allaient bientôt être transférés. Cela serait le moment pour intervenir et la sauver, une équipe s'était mise au point : Ron, Olivia, Ginny, Harry, Luna et Neville qui tenteraient le tout pour le tout afin de la sauver. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient peu de chance d'y arriver mais une chose les motivait : elle en aurait fait autant pour eux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors, comment trouvez vous la petite réplique d'Hermione ? Une petite idée de comment va se passer le sauvetage ?


	14. Chapitre 14 : Sauvetage et Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Bisous à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi aux Review de Delphine03 et de Miadu50 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Sauvetage et Retrouvailles **

Le rendez-vous était pris, demain à la même heure il aurait sa mère dans ses bras, Harry en était persuadé à présent. Le transfert de prisonnier se ferait par les cheminées du Ministère étant les seules du pays à ne pas être surveillées. L'A.N. était prête à tout pour libérer leur professeur et mettre un terme à la mascarade menée par Ombrage. Leur plan était simple, arriver au Ministère avant les Mangemorts et espérer de tout cœur que les informations recueillies par l'Ordre du Phoenix soient exactes. Il n'était censé y avoir qu'Hermione et un autre sorcier de transférés par un tout petit groupe de Mangemorts, qui du coup devaient passer inaperçus. Bien entendu il fallait que cela soit vrai, ils allaient être six sorciers étudiants et il était plus que certains qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour affronter une légion de Mangemorts. Harry s'endormit donc ce soir-là rempli d'espoir, de craintes mais surtout de courage. Le petit groupe se prépara sans que personne ne sache ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Après tout, les membres de l'Ordre les auraient découragé de faire ça mais comme eux ne semblaient pas enclin à tenter quelque chose …

\- _Harry tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? Qu'on va arriver à sauver maman ?_ Murmura Olivia en observant la réaction de son frère à ses mots.

\- _Mais oui j'en suis sûr ! De toute façon on ne peut pas la laisser souffrir sans ne rien faire, elle nous a appris à nous battre, maintenant c'est à nous de montrer ce quoi nous sommes capables._

Ce bref discourt avait été entendu par tout le petit groupe et les avait remotivé. Ils partirent donc vers le bureau d'Ombrage qui, normalement, serait distraite par une énième invention des jumeaux Weasley. Comme prévu elle était absente mais pouvait revenir à tout moment et tous se dépêchèrent pour utiliser la cheminée de la nouvelle directrice. Ils arrivèrent en plein dans le Ministère et se cachèrent aux places qu'ils avaient prévues au préalable et restèrent là, patients en espérant également que le transfert ne soit pas reporté à un autre jour. Un bruit se fit entendre, un Mangemort apparu à l'une des cheminées mais quelque chose clochait pour Harry quand il vit sa mère et un autre Mangemort arriver à leur tour : il était censé y avoir un autre sorcier de transféré ! Les informations étaient-elles fausses sur ce point ? Le sorcier en question avait-il été tué entre-temps ? Ou bien cela amenait quelque chose de bien plus sombre.

Malheureusement c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et même s'il le pouvait il ne le ferait pas, pas après l'avoir vue dans un tel état juste à quelques mètres de lui. Harry lança le signal au reste du groupe, qui de quelques Stupefix et autres Expeliarmus, Reducto ou Rictusempra, réduisit les pauvres défenses prises au dépourvu des deux Mangemorts présents. Le jeune sorcier ainsi que tout le groupe foncèrent alors sur la jeune femme si faible qui était à présent à terre avant de se rendre compte que le Polynectar que cette dernière avait pris n'agissait plus. Ils virent alors celle qui était véritablement devant eux : Bellatrix Lestrange tout juste échappée d'Azkaban. Elle eut un rire à glacer le sang et un autre Mangemort arriva, il fut reconnu de suite par le groupe : Lucius Malfoy. Il jubilait, cela se voyait à son visage qui était généralement inexpressif.

- _Alors Monsieur Potter, vous seriez vous cru plus malin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? Comment avez-vous pu penser que nous serions si peu, autour d'une si précieuse prisonnière_ ! Toutefois j'ai une proposition pour vous.

\- _Et pourquoi croirions-nous un sorcier comme vous Monsieur Malfoy ?_ Cria Olivia qui avait perdu l'espoir de revoir sa mère un jour.

\- _Eh bien c'est simple, mon Maître a besoin d'un objet que seul votre frère peut prendre en main, je vous propose Madame Black contre cet objet._

\- _Jamais vous n'échangeriez une si précieuse prisonnière comme vous l'appelez contre un quelconque objet peu importe sa valeur !_ Répliqua Ginny. _Nous ne sommes pas si stupides !_

\- _Silence toi la traîtresse à ton propre sang !_

\- _Du calme Bella, du calme voyons._ Lucius reprit son visage serein. _Voyez-vous, cette petite Sang de Bourbe n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout ce temps, elle est donc plus précieuse en monnaie d'échange que totalement morte même si je me serais fait un plaisir de lui ôter la vie._

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent brièvement, après tout l'explication de Lucius tenait la route car il savait que jamais Hermione n'aurait dit un seul mot. Luna eut l'idée de leur demander de l'amener tout de suite avec eux afin de s'assurer qu'elle serait en vie et remise aux siens après tout cela. Lucius la fit donc venir, elle avait le visage faible et c'est à peine si elle arrivait à tenir debout, des lambeaux de tissus lui servaient de vêtement et l'on pouvait voir du sang s'écouler ici et là. Olivia en eut la nausée de la voir ainsi mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait foncer sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, tout du moins pas tout de suite. Deux Mangemorts portaient Hermione pendant que tout le monde se rendait là où toutes les prophéties prédites un jour avaient été conservées. L'une d'entre elles semblait appeler Harry, il l'a pris et se demanda finalement si c'était judicieux de la leur donner. Oui il était prêt à tout pour sa mère mais là …

\- _Harry … Non … Donne … Pas … Prophétie … Non_ !

Un des Mangemorts gifla Hermione pour les quelques mots qu'elle avait réussi à aligner mais c'était trop tard, tout le groupe savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire. Ils se séparèrent et combattirent autant qu'ils pouvaient, Ginny renversa toutes les étagères remplies de Prophéties avant que le groupe ne rejoigne une porte les faisant arriver dans une Grande Salle avec un Arche en son centre. Les Mangemorts les rejoignirent et Hermione eut un cri d'angoisse, c'était ici que Sirius était mort de la baguette de Bellatrix dans son monde. Harry s'apprêtait à capituler et donner la Prophétie à Lucius afin de sauver sa mère et ses amis quand une flopée de lumières blanches apparut autour d'eux avant de prendre la forme des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les combats s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres et Hermione sentit un second souffle l'animer. Elle n'avait plus tellement de force mais soit si ce soir elle mourrait se serait en protégeant sa famille, en protégeant l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Elle se leva alors et prit une des baguettes sur le sol appartenant à un Mangemort inconscient en espérant que cette dernière accepterait la sorcière. Elle fonça au côté de son mari en se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras, Sirius et Hermione combattirent alors respectivement Lucius et Bellatrix. Tant que cette dernière était sous les yeux d'Hermione tout irait bien, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait à la grande fierté de ses enfants qui s'étaient regroupés avec les jeunes sorciers pour assurer leurs défenses ensemble. En face d'eux ils avaient une vraie Gryffondor qui puisait tout le courage dont elle était pourvue en cette soirée, qui pouvait réellement savoir ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et pourtant elle était là ! Elle donnait du fil à retordre à Bellatrix Lestrange et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres et les Mangemorts prenaient enfin la fuite. Un sortilège fut hurlé à l'autre bout de la pièce par Igor Karkaroff, visant tout d'abord Sirius ce fut Hermione qui fut touchée quand elle s'interposa entre le flux magique et son mari. Deux cris d'adolescent et un cri masculin se firent entendre dans cette salle déjà froide et emplit de malheurs …


	15. Chapitre 15 : Petite différence

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Bisous à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi aux Review de Delphine03 et de Maryjanee !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Petite différence**

Harry avait poursuivi Karkaroff sans relâche vers la salle principale du Ministère mais là ce fut Voldemort qu'il dut affronter, l'aide de Dumbledore lui sauva la vie il dut le combattre dans son esprit. Il était parvenu à l'en extirper quand les aurors et le Ministre de la magie arrivèrent, pouvant ainsi voir de leurs propres yeux que Lord Voldemort était bel et bien de retour. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le jeune homme se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle de l'arche et des larmes lui vinrent. Sirius rejoignit tout le monde dans la salle principale, Hermione inerte dans les bras, il la déposa auprès des médicomages qui l'emmenèrent immédiatement. Se rapprochant d'Harry il le rassura, sa mère n'était pas morte mais elle avait utilisé tellement de magie que le sort qui l'a touché, au lieu de la plonger dans l'inconscience, l'installa dans une sorte de stase. Chez certains sorciers très puissants c'était le dernier recours pour sauver sa propre vie, Hermione n'était donc pas perdue mais elle n'était pas pour autant sortie d'affaire.

Le temps qu'Harry et Olivia finissent leurs années malgré le climat ambiant, Sirius ne lâcha pas une seconde sa femme qui petit à petit avait quitté sa stase. A son premier signe de réveil Sirius n'avait pas bougé, pensant que cela venait de son esprit mais une fois qu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux il éclata en sanglots contre elle en lui demandant milles pardons pour ne pas avoir su la protéger comme il le fallait. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, lui avait caressé la joue en lui répondant qu'il n'y était pour rien, les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi et cela faisait partie du passé à présent. Ils discutèrent un moment, Sirius n'osant pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait subi là-bas, quand le retour de Voldemort fut abordé. Hermione raconta tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre entre deux sortilèges Doloris, en effet Voldemort avait compris que ses Horcrux avaient été détruits, maintenant qu'il est à découvert il fallait s'attendre au pire.

\- _Dans mon monde le combat final s'était déroulé pendant ce qui aurait dû être ma septième année à Poudlard, mais ça uniquement parce que Voldemort se sentait en sécurité pour faire son plan en toute impunité._

\- _Tu penses que ce sera différent cette fois Mione ?_

\- _Oui totalement, à mon avis tout cela en plus de l'échec de ses Mangemorts à lui apporter la Prophétie va le rendre plus furieux que jamais et il pourrait très vite passer à l'acte j'en ai peur !_

\- _Sauf que cette fois bien des gens sont encore en vie !_

\- _Et je ferais tout pour qu'ils le restent !_

La sorcière reprit des forces et à peine quelques jours après elle voulut revenir à Poudlard, ses enfants lui manquaient et elle voulait remercier ceux qui avaient combattu pour elle. Elle avait également été très flattée quand elle avait appris l'existante de l'A.N. qui était l'A.D. dans son monde. Personne n'avait appris son réveil pour éviter une trop grande affluence dans sa chambre mais aussi pour éviter d'être envahie de journalistes. Ce fut alors un grand jour quand elle eut l'autorisation de sortir, elle demanda à Sirius de l'emmener directement à Poudlard sans même prendre le temps de passer par chez eux. Voyant l'entrain de sa femme il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il l'emmena alors directement à Poudlard en passant d'abord par le bureau de Dumbledore qui la serra dans ses bras, si heureux que la jeune femme aille bien. Le secret resta de mise jusqu'au repas du soir où Dumbledore demanda à tous un moment de silence parce qu'il avait une annonce à faire. Harry et Olivia restaient de marbre, aucune nouvelle n'arrivait à les atteindre depuis peu.

\- _Comme vous le savez, il y a quelques temps un de vos professeurs s'est fait enlever et torturer par les Mangemorts. Elle ne doit sa vie qu'à son courage et à sa force intérieure, et j'ai la joie ce soir de vous annoncer son retour parmi nous !_

Aux derniers mots de Dumbledore Harry et Olivia se levèrent d'une traite voyant leur mère être dévoilée à côté du Directeur. Elle s'était cachée avec Sirius sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour leur faire la plus grande surprise. Les deux adolescents foncèrent alors sur leur mère pour la prendre dans leurs bras et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Même Malfoy applaudissait, Hermione avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, avait-elle réussi à influencer l'avenir au point que lui aussi ai changé ? Elle serra fort ses enfants qui retournèrent à leur place, les yeux encore embrumés par les larmes qui venaient d'être coulées. Minerva comme Hagrid vint la prendre dans leurs bras tout aussi ému que la famille, puis étonnement ce fut au tour de Severus qui se leva et lui accorda un sourire et un hochement de tête, ce qui était énorme pour lui. Ayant du mal encore à se déplacer seule, Hermione fut aidée de Sirius pour rejoindre le centre du promontoire avant de regarder tous les élèves. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour que l'émotion ne la submerge pas.

\- _Je … Je vous remercie à tous pour cet accueil ! Je suis touchée par l'attention que vous me porter et je me demande si c'est moi qui ai vécu le pire ou vous avec Dolores Ombrage !_

Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle, la voir rire et dire ce genre de chose réchauffaient tellement les cœurs en ces temps de troubles.

\- M _algré ça je n'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, je pense que d'ici peu des combats auront lieu, certains devront choisir leurs camps mais sachez que tout est en notre avantage car de nombreux préparatifs ont été mis en place si Lord Voldemort venait à reparaître._

La salle avait repris son silence et écouta attentivement les paroles leur Professeur. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait tout le monde l'avait bien compris, la guerre ferait sous peu l'apparition dans leur école et cela pourrait tourner en victoire comme en défaite. Pourtant les mots d'Hermione avaient le don de rassurer les étudiants, ils avaient foi en ce qu'elle disait et pensaient sincèrement à une victoire. Malfoy lui avait choisi son camp, sa tête lui disait de choisir sa famille mais son cœur, lui, l'avait attiré auprès d'Olivia. Lorsqu'elle et Ron s'étaient séparés après s'être rendu compte que rien de plus qu'une amitié n'était possible, il s'était rapproché d'elle sans savoir pourquoi et depuis deux mois maintenant ils sortaient ensemble en secret, lui savait que sa famille n'accepterait pas cette relation, mais elle avait peur de la réaction de Sirius et Hermione. Et au vu de la détention de sa mère par des Mangemorts de donc très probablement son père ce n'était pas l'heure aux révélations. Drago espérait pourtant qu'une fois la guerre finit il pourrait être officiellement avec Olivia sans peur et avec juste le sourire sur la Sang mêlé, non la femme qui l'avait conquis contre toute attente.

D'ici quelques mois tout au plus, cela commencerait et tout le monde devait être préparé, Hermione donnerait tout pour que personne ne meurt mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait les sauver tous. Tout ce qui restait à ce moment était l'espoir …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Selon vous, toutes les personnes protégées depuis vont avoir un impact dans ce combat ?


	16. Chapitre 16 : Combat modifié

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Bisous à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi aux Review de Delphine03, Pandora-Love69 et de Maryjanee !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Combat modifié**

C'est avec un grand étonnement qu'Hermione et Sirius apprirent pour la séparation de Ron et Olivia mais comprirent les raisons et restèrent toutefois heureux de la conservation de l'amitié entre les deux. Ce fut par contre un choc quand Olivia leur annonça avoir retrouvé quelqu'un, un serpentard avait-elle commencé. Elle avait poursuivi en expliquant qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, Sirius avait gardé un hoquet de surprise mais Hermione avait tout de suite calmé les choses en assurant à Olivia qu'elle était heureuse pour eux et qu'elle ne pourrait être qu'une bonne influence pour le jeune garçon. La jeune fille avait enlacé sa mère de soulagement, en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer ses cicatrices. Hermione avait par la suite expliqué à Sirius qu'elle avait observé un changement de comportement chez Drago depuis quelques temps déjà, jamais il n'aurait applaudi en la voyant en pleine forme s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu changé.

Pendant cette période d'attente Hermione et Sirius entrainèrent au mieux leurs enfants ainsi que ceux des Weasley au combat mais aussi Neville qui était encouragé par ses parents, il fallait que toute la petite tribu soit au point pour l'affrontement final. Grâce à Severus qui avait continué à être leur espion, les membres de l'Ordre apprirent que Voldemort avait sévèrement puni les Mangemorts présents lors du « transfert » d'Hermione. Il leur avait également rapporté qu'une attaque était prévue pour le jour de la rentrée, les professeurs et le directeur se mirent donc d'accord pour conduire tous les premières années dans un endroit sûr et ne les faire venir au château qu'après le combat s'ils étaient victorieux. Les élèves de la 2ème à la 7ème année étaient prévenus par courrier qu'un éventuel combat pourrait avoir lieu contre des Mangemorts dans l'année et que ceux qui ne désiraient pas se battre avaient l'autorisation de ne pas prendre le train pour l'école. Les professeurs étaient fin prêts à se battre pour défendre ces lieux, Hermione ayant bien récupéré elle serait également du combat. Les élèves arrivèrent donc en fin d'après-midi à Poudlard.

\- _Minerva, dites-moi que mon imagination me joue des tours !_ Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de sa collègue.

\- _Eh non Hermione, je pense que tous ont eu envie de défendre leur école, je ne vous apprends rien en disant que c'est une seconde maison pour une majorité d'élèves !_

Sous leurs yeux arrivait une foule d'étudiants, majoritairement de la 5ème à la 7ème année avec quelques 4ème et 3ème ici et là même quelques 2ème années s'étaient déplacés. Ils n'en revenaient pas, tant de monde, tant de jeunes pour une guerre ! Hermione avait le cœur serré et espérait de tout son être qu'il n'y aurait pas autant de victimes que la première fois, bien entendu Harry et Olivia étaient présents et devaient entrer respectivement en 6ème et 5ème année. Ron et Ginny étaient également là, suivit de Neville, Luna et Drago qui même s'il restait à l'écart ne quittait pas un seul instant Olivia des yeux. Une petite note fut passée entre les élèves les prévenant de l'attaque imminente des Mangemorts et que tous devaient être prêts à brandir leurs baguettes. Ils furent emmenés à quelques points stratégiques dans le château pour le défendre et une barrière de protection l'entoura. Un silence surplomba alors le château quand une foule de Mangemorts fonça sur la barrière qui en réduisit plusieurs en poussière. Ils se mirent tous alors à la bombarder de divers sorts sans que cela n'ait d'impact, plusieurs sorciers osèrent dire à leur Maître d'abandonner ce combat pour le moment mais furent tués par la colère de ce dernier.

Il asséna un coup violent contre le bouclier qui tint bon, en effet contrairement au monde d'Hermione, Voldermort n'était cette fois pas en possession de la Baguette de Sureau. Severus était d'ailleurs resté avec les professeurs et était à compter parmi les survivants. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour percer les défenses et cela l'avait considérablement affaibli. Des combats s'engagèrent alors un peu partout dans le château, élèves comme professeurs se battaient côte à côte dans un espoir de survie et de victoire. Poudlard aussi se défendait de cet assaut avec des fidèles guerriers de pierre invoqués par Minerva. Le combat se stoppa net et les Mangemorts furent rappelés à leur chef, des blessés plus ou moins graves étaient à déplorer ici et là du côté des élèves et professeurs mais aucun morts à la grande joie d'Hermione qui en profita pour serrer les membres de sa famille contre elle. Pour le moment elle avait réussi ce pour quoi elle était revenue dans le passé et elle était fière, mais tout ce chamboulait dans sa tête : qu'allait maintenant faire Lord Voldemort ? Il ne s'était pas battu durant des années contre le Trio d'or et il serait donc étonnant qu'il demande la tête d'Harry. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle vit Olivia se jeter dans les bras de Drago légèrement blessé au bras.

\- _Il s'est bien battu Liv ! Ma femme et moi lui devons même la vie._ Assura Remus en prenant Tonks dans ses bras.

\- _Drago, je suis content de t'avoir dans notre camp pour ce combat mais aussi de te savoir dans la vie de ma fille. Je t'avais mal jugé avec tes origines, en oubliant moi-même les miennes et que cela impliquait que tout le monde pouvait changer._

Sirius finit alors sa phrase en accordant une poignée de main au jeune homme pour qui cela semblait être la plus belle marque de respect que l'on puisse lui offrir. Une voix se fit alors entendre dans toutes les têtes du château : Voldemort, il voulait non pas qu'Harry se rende mais Hermione afin d'arrêter ces combats sans but. Les sorciers se regardèrent, il était hors de question de livrer la jeune femme après tout ils étaient en train de gagner ! Des Mangemorts étaient mortellement ou très gravement blessés voir même morts dans leur camp, alors qu'ici personne n'était dans un état comparable. Hermione chercha du regard une réponse après de son entourage, elle ne savait pas que faire mais tous voulurent continuer le combat coûte que coûte. Ils sortirent alors devant le château, Voldemort était là et attendait qu'on lui livre la sorcière, cette dernière était présente devant lui mais pas comme il le désirait, elle était prête à le combattre. Comment une sorcière Sang de Bourbe osait lui tenir tête ainsi ? C'était invraisemblable mais cette fois-ci c'était de trop il allait la tuer, elle et tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé.

Avant même que l'un ou l'autre ne prit la parole le combat s'engagea entre Hermione et Voldemort, bien entendu malgré la puissance de la sorcière elle n'était pas de taille face à lui. Mais elle avait une chose qui leur avait fait défaut pendant le premier combat : Dumbledore était encore en vie. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, ignorant tous les combats qui avaient repris en parallèle et se mêla au sort de la jeune femme aidant ainsi sa puissance à augmenter. Hermione et Dumbledore prirent alors l'avantage et retournèrent le sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort contre lui. On put alors voir Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se disloquer et partir en poussière au gré du vent environnant. La sorcière s'effondra au sol, épuisée par les derniers événements, elle vit alors tous les Mangemorts fuirent, être repoussés ou bien mourir en ayant perdu leur concentration avec la perte de leur Maître. Sirius fonça alors sur sa femme pour l'enlacer, l'embrasser et lui dire mille et une fois qu'il l'aimait. Cela en inspira plusieurs, Harry avec Ginny, Drago avec Olivia et plus étonnement Ron avec Neville !

\- _Mes chers élèves, commença Dumbledore, c'est un jour de gloire pour tous ! Tout n'est pas fini il va falloir reconstruire même si beaucoup de dégâts ont été évités en majorité grâce au Professeur Wilkins. Nous avons la chance de ne déplorer aucun mort parmi notre camp et j'espère que malgré le contexte les cours pourront vite commencer._

Les élèves émirent un gros soupir, de soulagement certes, mais aussi de fatigue. Ils allaient devoir affronter d'autres ennemis et ceux-là étaient moins simples à surmonter : la reprise des cours et donc les examens !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** On arrive vers la fin, il ne nous reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Les dernières années

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Bisous à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi a Pandora-Love69 pour sa Review !

 **Chapitre 17 : Les dernières années**

L'année reprit alors, non sans peines et sans blessures, de nombreux aurors et autres mages furent dépêchés à Poudlard pour une reconstruction rapide des lieux. Severus Rogue continua d'enseigner les potions mais s'était assagi avec les élèves et était un peu plus partial même s'il conservait son côté chauve-souris. Ron et Neville s'assumaient pleinement dans les couloirs de l'école et les parents Weasley avaient rassuré leur fils en leur assurant que le principal était le bonheur de leur fils, et ils avaient de suite adoré Neville. Oliva et Drago avaient cessé de se cacher et bien qu'une relation entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard fit parler autour d'eux ils n'écoutaient que leurs amis qui étaient heureux pour eux. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru un jour que Drago ferait pour ainsi dire parti de la famille, il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui ses parents l'ayant pratiquement renié pour avoir choisi l'autre camp.

Harry arriva en 7ème année et Olivia reçut des Optimals à pratiquement toutes les matières de ses BUSES au grand plaisir de ses parents avant de rentrer en 6ème année. Sirius quitta son travail d'aurors, il n'en pouvait plus d'être éloigné de sa femme et décida de prendre le poste de professeur de Vol qui venait de se libérer, madame Bibine prenant sa retraite. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les membres de l'équipe pédagogique et servait parfois de cobaye pour les démonstrations de sortilèges de sa femme en cours. Cela avait le don de faire rire les élèves et les deux professeurs. La fin de l'année arriva : Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et Drago allaient donc devoir passer leur ASPIC afin de pouvoir entrer dans le monde du travail sorcier par la suite. Le Bulletin d'Harry était le suivant :

ACCUMULATION DE SORCELLERIE PARTICULIEREMENT INTENSIVE ET CONTRAIGNANTE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :

Soins aux créatures magiques : E

Sortilèges : O

Défense contre les forces du Mal : O

Botanique : E

Potions : E

Métamorphose : O

Harry était fier de lui, avec de telles notes il pourrait donc commencer sa formation d'Auror, les notes de Ron le lui permettaient aussi, les deux amis pourraient donc faire la suite de leurs études ensemble. Drago quand à lui avait également eu de bonnes notes et tentait de suivre des études dans les banques et les affaires, ne cherchant pas à rentrer en politique comme son père aurait voulu. Luna, elle, poursuivit ses études vers le journalisme pendant que Neville continua dans la branche de la Botanique. Tout se mettait en place, Drago et Harry passaient le plus souvent possible voir Ginny et Olivia, ce qui ravissait les jeunes femmes au plus haut point. Elles eurent le plaisir de pouvoir elle-même constater les grands changements qui s'étaient écoulés et vivaient leur dernière année de façon sereine et avec simplement le stress habituel des étudiants. La jeune Black eut alors la belle nouvelle de découvrir qu'elle n'avait que des Optimals sauf en Divination où elle avait un Acceptable et un Effort Exceptionnel en étude des moldus. Elle décida de poursuivre ses études dans les soins aux créatures magiques, du côté de Ginny c'était bien différent. Elle avait bien sur eu des notes excellentes mais avait décidé de poursuivre le Quidditch en professionnel.

Les années passèrent et tous semblaient avoir oublié la catastrophe qui aurait pu se dérouler à Poudlard si la guerre avait été perdue. Ce passage était devenu un événement enseigné en Histoire de la magie mais il était resté gravé dans le cœur de bien des gens. Mais la joie avait pris le dessus sur la peur du retour des Mangemorts. Ginny et Harry s'étaient mariés tout comme Drago et Olivia ou encore Neville et Ron. Chaque famille s'était agrandi : James, Orion et Lily pour le premier couple ; Scorpius et Andromeda pour le second ainsi que deux enfants adoptés par Neville et Ron prénommés Fabian et Cedrella. Lorsqu'Albus prit sa retraite, Minerva le remplaça en directrice et Hermione passa alors Directrice de Gryffondor. Les réunions de famille demandaient une organisation monstre au vue du nombre croissant de personnes la composant. Hermione et Sirius ne se quittaient plus à présent, si l'un devait voyager l'autre le suivait, si l'un était malade l'autre était à son chevet. Et ce fut d'un sourire commun qu'ils virent arriver leurs premiers petits enfants à Poudlard.

Les élèves discutaient entre eux, bien entendu James et Scorpius avaient entendu parler des exploits de leur grand-mère mais aucun des deux n'avait demandé de détails pensant que ce n'était qu'une petite histoire à laquelle on avait ajouté un côté héroïque mais rien de plus. Après tout, comment la femme qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur enfance aurait pu faire tout cela : retourner dans le passé, sauver un homme d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban, détruire tout ce qui aurait pu permettre au Mage Noire de revenir, être torturée et ne rien dire, combattre Voldemort lui-même. C'était trop pour une seule femme et donc pour eux impossible de penser que tout cela était vrai. Pourtant en écoutant les autres élèves parler de leur grand-mère ils eurent quelques doutes sur leur façon de voir les choses.

 _\- Dis tu crois qu'elle nous racontera ses combats avec les Mangemorts en détail cette année ? J'attends ça depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard personnellement !_ s'exclama un élève.

 _\- J'ai trop hâte de la voir faire son patronus, il parait que c'est une loutre et qu'elle l'a déjà utilisé contre des détraqueurs tu te rends compte ?_

Les deux garçons se regardaient, ils avaient du mal à véritablement imaginer leur grand-mère en grande combattante mais apparemment c'était un fait et ils devraient vite s'y faire car après tout elle ne serait pas plus patiente avec eux qu'avec les autres. Harry et Ron étaient aurors, Neville professeur de Botanique, Olivia travaillait au Ministère dans le cadre des créatures magiques et Drago lui travaillait dans les affaires où il avait mêlé monde moldu et monde des sorciers. Ce monde était presque un endroit parfait, des vies avaient été protégées et épargnées, les choses avaient repris leur cours même si parfois Hermione se demandait ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas remonté le temps, si elle avait vécu avec le malheur qui avait frappé son époque.

Malgré tout, aujourd'hui elle n'y pensait plus, ne voyant que le bon côté de sa vie elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. Rien n'aurait su plus combler Hermione qui avait vu tant de morts et de malheurs, au dernier jour de sa vie elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait non seulement sauvé des amis, de la famille mais elle en avait créé une nouvelle et d'une certaine manière : elle s'était sauvée elle-même.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme il ne reste plus que l'épilogue je n'attendrais pas les 3 jours habituels, il sortira dès demain et s'intitulera Le Journal d'Hermione. J'espère que vous avez apprécier lire cette histoire comme moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

N.B. : La présentation de l'ASPIC vient de celle des BUSES dans le livre, je n'ai pas trouvé de présentation réelle pour cet examen désolé !


	18. Épilogue : Le Journal d'Hermione

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Bisous à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci aussi à tous les reviewer sur cette Histoire ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu également. 

Je suis en pleine écriture d'un Crossover Once Upon a Time / Harry Potter et d'une autre Snamione, bien sûr je termine aussi Princesse de Sang Mêlé. Encore un gros merci à vous !

* * *

 **Epilogue : Le journal d'Hermione …**

Bien des années passèrent depuis le retour dans le temps, les quêtes et les combats. Les gens avaient vieilli et certains avaient fini par périr de vieillesse. Peu de temps après l'enterrement de sa mère, Harry rangea ses affaires avant de tomber sur son journal.

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Je ne sais même pas comment je peux écrire cela, c'est insensé mais il semblerait que j'ai remonté le temps et j'ai réussi à sauver Sirius Black. Je n'en reviens pas, quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques temps je prenais Harry dans mes bras pour le consoler de la perte d'un homme qu'il avait tant apprécié. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Lily et James et j'espère qu'il me pardonnera pour ça ! Je n'ai pas d'idée bien précise de ce que je vais faire mais il est sûr que ce que je désire plus que tout au monde est de sauver toutes ces vies perdues là d'où je viens. Ah si Molly me voyait, elle qui me considérait comme sa fille et que j'ai vue mourir, celle que j'ai vue inerte dans les bras de son mari. Arthur, jamais je ne pourrais oublier son visage plein de larmes, de colère et de tristesse. Molly j'espère sincèrement que je parviendrais à te sauver tout comme Ron, ton fils que j'ai aimé pour le peu de temps que j'ai pu lui montrer. Lui aussi je le sauverais, je le protégerais je t'en donne ma parole. Fred aussi sera sous ma surveillance, sans lui Georges semble si seul, comme la moitié de lui-même._

 _Remus, toi aussi si tu me voyais … Je t'ai vu i peine quelques jours bien vivant et pourtant si seul, je ferais tout pour que tu survives ainsi que ta femme. Tu as été un si bon professeur pour moi que j'espère un jour pouvoir enseigner aussi bien que toi. Enfin je dis ça mais je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais rester ici, peut-être même que je devrais mourir pour permettre à ma version enfant de vivre. Je ne sais pas où tout cela me mènera mais me sacrifier pour sauver des gens auxquels je tiens me conviens comme façon de perdre la vie. Il me faut aussi sauver Rogue, là je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre car il ne voudra pas de mon aide … Je n'ai pas pu sauver la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé alors pourquoi me croirait- t-il ? Harry m'avait tout dit sur cet homme qui au final était différent de ce qu'il laissait paraître, il méritait de vivre … Je le sauverais je le jure … Ma petite Luna, ou Loufoca, il faut aussi que je permette au monde de profiter de ta si belle folie qui me manque tant aujourd'hui._

 _Oh et puis toi Sirius ! Tu ne me quittes plus depuis que je t'ai trouvé devant la maison des Potter, je te donne ma parole que je ne les laisserais pas salir ton nom comme cela c'était passé chez moi. Les Black ont besoin de toi, de ta personne, de ton caractère pour redorer leur nom. Je te le jure, tu pourrais profiter de ton filleul et voir à travers lui son père comme tu le répétais si souvent. Je suis tellement fatiguée … Demain nous partons à la chasse aux Horcrux, j'ai déjà fait cela une fois j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force de tout recommencer depuis le début … Harry, Ron si seulement vous étiez à mes côtés aujourd'hui …_

Harry tourna les pages, il en pleurait, sa mère avait été tellement seule. Trop de choses avaient dépendu d'elle à une époque, trop de pressions sur les épaules d'une femme si jeune ! Il avait mal pour elle rien qu'en lisant ces mots écrits pourtant il y a si longtemps maintenant.

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Je me sens tellement perdue aujourd'hui … Harry m'a appelé maman pour la première fois et j'ai pu voir le visage de Sirius s'éblouir d'une telle joie. Pourtant intérieurement même j'étais moi aussi heureuse de cela j'avais mal, oui mal ! J'aurais dû être sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, l'aider pour ses devoirs et lui lancer des regards noirs quand je le voyais ne pas écouter en cours. Ces temps-là me manquent tellement, je ne peux pas parler de ça à Sirius qui penserait que je ne suis pas heureuse d'avoir été acceptée par Harry, bien sûr que ce n'est pas ça ! J'aime Harry comme mon propre fils et j'ai peur d'oublier le souvenir de MON Harry et quand je vois Ron la même crainte me prend au ventre. Je suis censée apprendre à des enfants à se défendre contre le mal mais moi-même je n'aurais jamais réussi à le combattre sans mes amis, sans eux … Harry, Harry, que ferais-tu à ma place ? Tu disais de moi que j'étais le cerveau du groupe et Ron son rire mais toi tu étais notre force, comment continuer …_

 _J'en pleure à écrire ses lignes et j'espère que l'encre de ma plume ne s'effacera pas, à défaut de pouvoir parler de mes sentiments, les écrire me soulage quand même._

Le jeune homme s'était assis pour poursuivre sa lecture, ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait toujours vu sa mère comme une femme forte sans aucunes failles même dans les pires moments de sa vie. Il voyait aujourd'hui une autre facette d'elle, plus mélancolique, plus sincère, et plus honnête avec elle-même. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait vécu de tels tourments dans son cœur. Il continua alors sa lecture jusqu'à la dernière page qu'Hermione avait écrite.

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Je ne suis pas dupe, il ne me reste que peu de temps à vivre et je tiens à écrire encore un peu pour le libérer l'esprit. Voir toutes les vies sauvées de la guerre qui pour eux n'avait été qu'un combat est une chose qui me remplit le cœur de joie. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Molly, Rogue, Sirius, Luna, Ron vous tous j'ai réussi à vous protéger de l'ombre, j'ai réussi à éloigner la mort de vos vies. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Severus qui m'avait remercié pour une fin de vie où il avait pu se défaire de sa culpabilité avant de s'éteindre avec le sourire. Jamais je n'oublierais le visage rayonnant de Molly qui avait ses enfants autour d'elle à la fin de ce combat, jamais je n'oublierais tout cela. Je suis si heureuse que la perspective de mourir ne m'effraie même pas, je vais rejoindre Sirius qui est parti depuis deux ans maintenant. C'est dans l'ordre des choses après tout, j'ai eu la chance de voir mes enfants grandir, mes petits-enfants et même arrière-petits-enfants. Je suis une femme, une sorcière comblée qui peut quitter ce monde avec l'âme légère en sachant que je laisse derrière moi un monde exempt de crainte de mort imminente et rempli d'amour et de magie._

Harry finit ces lignes en laissant toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis l'enterrement sortir, il donnerait le journal à Olivia, elle aussi avait le droit de lire ces lignes. Il se rendit alors sur la tombe de celle qui avait été sa mère.

\- _Maman, je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je t'avais aimé, jamais je n'aurais été aussi heureux sans toi dans ma vie. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante et la meilleure des mères qui ait existé._

Il prit alors son journal entre ses mains et remarqua qu'une petite gravure était présente en son dos : A mes deux merveilleux enfants qui ont étincelé ma vie de la plus belle des magies.


End file.
